Again
by elianna.cullen
Summary: LongFic. AH. Bella esta enamorada de Edward Cullen, el galán de la escuela, pero Tanya, la novia de Edward, le juega una broma muy pesada. Tanto que afecta para siempre el futuro de Bella y su amiga Alice.¿Podrá alguna vez perdonarlos? Edward/Bella.
1. Pesadilla

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para adaptar esta historia. La trama ya esta hecha, yo solo le doy algunos toques. Disfrútenlo!**

--

Estaban en el baile de primavera, en el gimnasio de la escuela. Nunca le habían gustado los bailes, los detestaba, además de que no se le daba muy bien el bailar. Pero había acudido por que su mejor amiga la había obligado. Ella no se tuvo que molestar mas que en acudir, ya que su amiga la visto con un lindo vestido azul cielo, la peino como la genial estrella de rock, y la maquillo muy bien. También le había prometido que por fin el chico del cual ella estaba enamorada desde tercer grado bailaría con ella.

Ya había pasado la mitad del baile, y el chico solo había estado con su rubia y superficial novia. Ahora, a la mitad del baile, el chico había sido elegido como el rey del baile. _Obvio_. Solo que ahora no había reina oficial. El tenia que escogerla. Bajo del escenario coronado, y se dirigió a la multitud de chicas que lo miraban anhelantes. Ella estaba al final, también, observándolo. El camino entre las chicas y quedo frente a su novia. La chica sonrió y le tendió la mano, pero el se limito a apartarla con el brazo. Detrás estaba ella. _"No, no es cierto"_. El le sonrió y le puso la corona mientras le hablaba.

-Bella, quieres ser la reina y bailar conmigo?

Con la corona ya ceñida, y totalmente sorprendida, solo asintió. El le tomo la mano, y se dirigieron al centro de la pista, donde comenzaron a bailar. Ella se sentía en el paraíso.

-Que bien bailas- le comento el chico, mirándola con esos ojos esmeralda.

-Gracias- ella se sonrojo como solo ella sabe hacerlo. _"Momento, yo no se bailar… Como es que no lo he pisado o me he caído?"._

-He estado pensando…- la canción casi terminaba, y el chico se inclino mas hacia ella-, y hay algo que de verdad me muero por hacer…

Ella no dijo nada. La sorpresa la había dejado muda. Siguieron bailando al compas de la música, hasta que termino. El se separo de ella, la miro atentamente, y se aproximo de nuevo, inclinándose hacia sus labios…

"_Oh, por Dios!"_ pensó ella.

Los labios de el estaban a escasos milímetros de los de ella… Ella ya podía sentir su aliento….

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- grito Bella enfurecida-. Maldito despertador!!- se levanto de la cama, pero fiel a la costumbre, se le enredaron las piernas con el cobertor y se cayo. Se alisto y se fue a la escuela. En la entrada se topo son su mejor amiga, Alice.

-Hola Allie!-la beso en la mejilla.

-Bells!- entraron y se dirigieron a su salón.

-Sabes? Soñé con Edward… Otra vez!- le dijo toda emocionada. Alice dio saltitos en su lugar.

-Oh, en serio? Que genial! Y ahora si se besaron? Ay, que suerte! Tu siempre sueñas con los chicos.

-Lo malo, es que paso lo de siempre- Bella hizo una mueca-. Sonó el despertador antes de que lo besara…

-Rayos!- se quejo Alice, pero luego la abrazo-. No te preocupes, Bella, pronto tu sueño se hara realidad…

-Ay, Alice… Es que lo amo- Bella suspiro profundamente-. Verdad que Bella Cullen se oye genial?

-Si, claro… Y yo sere tu madrina…- se concentraron en una platica que incluia vestidos rosas, pasteles de dos pisos, un vaporoso vestido de novia, y un acompañante para Alice. Hasta que llego el profesor.

De lo que no se dieron cuenta, es que una chica las había escuchado cuando paso frente a ellas para ir a su lugar. Llego con sus amigas, y se puso a contarles.

-Lauren, Jessica, no lo van a creer…- comenzó.

-Que?- pidieron las dos.

-Bella Swan esta enamorada de Edward!- solto con un tono de falsa ternura.

-Awww!- Lauren la imito.

-Que dulce- se rio Jessica-. Y que vas a hacer al respecto, Tanya?

-Me dan ganas de gastarle una pequeña bromita…-Tanya entrecerró los ojos, y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su cara. El gesto no le paso desapercibido a sus amigas.

-Que tienes en mente?- inquirió Lauren.

-Una "cita" con Edward…-Tanya reforzó el entrecomillado con los dedos.

-Como?-pregunto Jessica. El profesor le llamo la atención a las tres.

-En la siguiente clase les digo- susurro Tanya, y se dispuso a estudiar sus uñas. Luego, escribió en su cuaderno.

--

Cambio de hora. Bella y Alice salieron corriendo a sus casilleros por los libros de la siguiente clase. Las dos abrieron la puerta, pero del de Bella cayo una hoja doblada. Tenía su nombre escrito. La abrió y se puso a leer. Lanzo un gritito ahogado.

-Bella- Alice la miro. Estaba pálida-, estas bien? Bella, que es eso?- miro la hoja.

-Alice… No… puede…- respiro profundo y le dio la hoja a Alice-. Léela en voz alta, por favor.

_"Bella:_

_Ya no puedo estar mas en silencio. Tengo que decirlo. Hoy en la mañana te vi llegar, y debo decir que te ves hermosa. Ese sweater morado te favorece muchísimo, combina con tus preciosos ojos color chocolate… Oh, empiezo a divagar. Y hago responsable a tu belleza arrebatadora. Lo confieso: te he amado desde siempre._

_En fin, quería pedirte que te reunieras conmigo en la entrada del estadio de futbol a la hora del almuerzo, quiero pedirte algo en persona._

_No faltes._

_Con amor, Edward"_

-Bella!!- Alice grito y la abrazo-. Por fin!! Te dije que ese día llegaría!!

-No me lo puedo creer- dijo Bella entrecortadamente.

-Ay, Bella- Alice tomo los cuadernos de ambas, y se dirigieron a la siguiente clase-. Tendremos que pedir permiso de salir poco antes al almuerzo. Tenemos que arreglarte para tu cita.

Bella solo asentía, y se movía en automático. Su mente solo registraba dos frases:

_"Edward esta enamorado de mi". "Edward quiere hablar conmigo"._

No supo que paso en esa clase, pero en cierto momento Alice le dio unas pequeñas cachetadas y Bella despertó de su ensueño.

-Bella, cariño, despierta- su amiga la miraba extrañada.

-Oh, si, cierto. Tengo que ver a Edward!- la emoción se apodero de Bella.

Las dos avanzaron al estadio, y antes de entrar, Alice la tomo de los hombros, y le dio ánimos.

-Bella, sonríe y se tu misma. Recuerda: Edward Cullen esta a punto de ser tu novio- le sonrió, y la dejo ir. Se quedo ahí, mirándola avanzar.

Bella llego con Edward. Estaba acompañado de sus amigos del equipo de futbol, y las animadoras. Y Tanya. _"Por que estará su novia aquí? Acaso va a terminar con ella frente a mi?"_. La idea le hizo sonreír, y le dio mas ánimos. Se acerco, y todos comenzaron a reír quedamente. Todos excepto Edward.

-Hola Edward- lo saludo.

-Hola- Edward la saludo perplejo. Era uno de los chicos mas guapos del penúltimo año de secundaria, y el mas popular. Casi todos lo saludaban, y aunque el respondía el saludo, no se sabia el nombre mas que de unos cuantos. El no sabia como se llamaba esa chica de cabello largo y castaño, que estaba mas roja que un tomate frente a el.

-Leí tu carta- comenzó a hablar nerviosa-. Fue muy dulce. Gracias. Y pues aquí estoy…-la cara de el mostraba perplejidad absoluta. Sus amigos y las animadoras la miraban burlonamente-. Me querías decir algo, no?

-Lo siento, pero no se de que estas hablando-Edward la miro como si Bella estuviera mal, como si tuviera tres ojos o dos narices en el rosto. Bella pensó que estaba bromeando.

-De la carta que me dejaste en mi casillero, Edward- el chico seguía perplejo-. Si, donde decías que me amabas desde siempre…

Bella no pudo continuar. Todos explotaron en carcajadas, incluso Edward. Miro a su alrededor. Parecía que toda la escuela se había reunido ahí.

-Perdedora!- soltaron entre risas las amigas de la novia de Edward, Tanya.

-Que ilusa… En serio te lo creíste?- Tanya se sujetaba el estomago con ambas manos.

Bella comenzó a sofocarse. Miro a Edward.

-Pero… tu… la carta….

-Mira, la verdad es que no se quien eres, no te conozco, mucho menos te escribí una carta- le dijo Edward, tratando de calmar la risa. Bella se quedo paralizada, y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

-Hola!- Tanya agito su mano frente a Bella, tronando los dedos-, aun sigues aquí? Eres patética! Ojala eso te enseñe a no enamorarte de los novios de otras chicas- y volvió a reír.

Bella no pudo mas, y salió corriendo, llorando. Mala elección. Su ruta hacia donde estaba el baño estaba abarrotada de estudiantes muertos de risa, y por la lagrimas, no alcanzo a ver el escalón de la entrada al edificio, y cayo. Las carcajadas fueron atronadoras. Como pudo, consiguió llegar al baño, y se encerró en un retrete. Escucho que alguien entro.

-Bella- la llamo una voz llorosa-, Bella, lo siento!

Abrió la puerta del retrete y Alice se abalanzo a ella, abrazándola. Se saltearon las clases siguientes, y lloraron juntas en el baño.

-No puedo creer que fueran tan groseras… tan malvadas…- la indignación se apodero de la voz de Alice.

-Alice, no puedo seguir en esta escuela- dijo Bella-, no después de esto.

-Lo se… Vamos a cambiarnos de escuela- asintió Alice.

-Tu no tienes por que hacerlo- Bella la miro con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Bella, eres mi mejor amiga, y no te voy a abandonar…

Siguieron llorando y maldiciendo a Edward y Tanya, hasta que sonó el timbre de salida. Recogieron sus cosas, ignorando a los burlones, y salieron de esa escuela para siempre.

--

**Bien, hoy he visto una película, y me llego la inspiración. Quien adivine el titulo, le dedicare el próximo capitulo….**

**Dejad reviews!!**


	2. No puede ser

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para adaptar esta historia. La trama ya esta hecha, yo solo le doy algunos toques. Disfrútenlo!**

**Bien, gracias por sus reviews!! Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta la dedicatoria. En efecto, la película es AHORA SI ES AMOR o THIS TIME AROUND.**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Daniela, Jan3th y Dianita Cullen.**

**--**

ONCE AÑOS DESPUÉS

_Buenos días, New York! Son las 6:50 de la mañana, y tenemos un hermoso día. La temperatura es de 18 grados, ideal para mangas cortas y chaquetas ligeras. El trafico ya empieza a ser un caos, en especial por el lado oeste del Central Park. Nos reportan que hubo un accidente automovilístico, que aunque no fue grave, esta causando dolores de cabeza a los conductores. Nos enlazamos en vivo con Linny Heighl…_

-Rayos!- Bella se desperezo un rato, escuchando el reporte del accidente, y se levanto, estirándose. El cobertor se le enredo en las piernas, y cayo a la mullida alfombra-. Maldición!- era tan común que se cayera, que solo se levanto-. Bonita forma de despertar- murmuro sarcásticamente para si misma, y sobándose la rodilla, entro al baño.

Treinta minutos después, salió de la ducha, y sonrió al ver sobre su cama un elegante traje negro de pantalón y chaqueta, con una blusa de seda blanca. Se alisto y se peino su largo cabello castaño, dejándolo suelto sobre sus hombros. Luego se fue a la cocina.

-Buenos días, Bella- la saludo Alice, poniéndole en la barra una taza de café y un pan tostado-. No te has hecho daño?- rio entre dientes.

-Jaja- ironizo Bella. Eran tan comunes los comentarios de ese estilo, que ya solo los dejaba pasar. Mas de veinte años de amistad bien lo valían-. Hola Alice- olvidando por completo la burla-. Oh!, y mil gracias por el traje- las dos chicas tomaron asiento.

-Sabia que te quedaría fantástico- observo Alice, mirando a Bella con ojo profesional, y sonriendo.

-Cuando lo tengo que regresar?- Bella mordió su pan.

-Tenemos catorce días para devoluciones-Alice fingió el sonsonete que utilizaba en la tienda, sonriendo y tomando su café.

-Genial!.

Bella y Alice vivían juntas en un bonito departamento en el centro de New York. Habían sido amigas desde siempre, y no querían dejar de serlo. No habían cambiado mucho desde pequeñas. Las dos eran de piel pálida y complexión delgada. Solo que Bella tenia los ojos de color chocolate, cabello largo y castaño, y era de estatura promedio. Alice, por otra lado, era mas bien bajita, sus ojos eran de color miel, y su cabello era corto y negro como el azabache, y siempre se lo arreglaba de forma que las puntas apuntaban a todas direcciones.

Aunque eran amigas, tenían gustos algo diferentes. Alice era un genio en el arte de la moda. Siempre andaba "in", y de hecho, trabajaba como gerente supervisora en la tienda de moda mas famosa de Fifth Avenue. Su hobby eran las compras. En cambio, Bella era un poco mas conservadora. De vez en cuando acompañaba a Alice de compras, siempre de mala gana, aunque cuando Alice le traia ropa, siempre se la ponía. También era un poco tímida, pero eso no le impedía ser una artista en el campo de la publicidad.

-Bien, Bella, me voy…- Alice se dirigió a la salida, y se dio los últimos retoques en el espejo de enseguida de la puerta-. Suerte con los nuevos proyectos!- le lanzo un beso y salió.

-Adiós Alice!- alcanzo a decir Bella antes de que la puerta se cerrara, y también se dirigió a terminar de alistarse.

Quitando su caída mañanera, el día pintaba bien para Bella. Se sentía muy bien con el aspecto de profesional que le daba el traje, en el camino al trabajo varios hombres voltearon a mirarla. En el metro le toco viajar en un vagon casi vacio. Llegando a la oficina se topo con Eric, un gran amigo, y a su perro "Jake", un labrador de color marrón que parecía disfrutar en lamer a Bella. Ya en la oficina, en el ascensor solo iba ella con otra mujer, unos años mayor que ella, pero muy bella. "Si, mi día será genial" pensó. Y al salir del ascensor, tropezó y casi cae. La otra mujer la sostuvo.

-Ten cuidado, linda- le sonrió.

-Oh, gracias- Bella estaba enojaba y avergonzada, sonrojada-. Me has salvado de mi segunda caída del día.

-Pues me alegro- se dirigieron al mostrador de recepción-. Por cierto, soy Esme Platt.

-Mucho gusto, Esme. Yo soy Isabella Swan- estrecharon sus manos-. Puedes llamarme Bella.

-Oh- Esme sonrió aliviada-. Yo soy la nueva empleada, tu asistente- Bella la miro sorprendida.

-Así que eres Esme Ann Platt…

-Así es- Esme asintió.

-Ok, deja recojo mis mensajes, y te enseño tu oficina- Bella hablo con Kathy, la sonriente chica de recepción, quien le tendió dos tarjetas. Bella las tomo, y se dirigió con Esme a la oficina- Listo.

La agencia de publicidad Blue&Red era grande. Ocupaba tres plantas en el edificio, por lo que sus trabajadores tenían el espacio suficiente para desarrollar su trabajo. La oficina de Esme era amplia, y la de Bella aun mas. Modernas y eficientes.

-Bien, aquí es tu oficina. El día de hoy dedícate a instalarte, acostúmbrate al entorno, y familiarízate con la empresa-Bella le entrego unas carpetas-. Estos son proyectos anteriores. Hojéalos, para que veas como es mi trabajo.

-Oh, me encanta!- Esme miro a su alrededor-. Me refiero a todo.

-Me alegro…- Asintió Bella, y vio su reloj-. Bien, ahora tengo una junta, para la repartición de nuevos proyectos. Vuelvo al rato- se despidió y salió a la sala de juntas.

-Y por ultimo, Bella – Mike, el vicepresidente de Blue&Red, e hijo del presidente fundador, se dirigió a su publicista estrella, y hojeo unas paginas-, nuestro nuevo cliente te ha pedido específicamente a ti para su proyecto. Al parecer quedo impresionado con el proyecto del restaurant chino, y quiere tener a la mejor- Bella se sonrojo.

-Ok, dime de que va…- Bella puso mayor atención. Esos clientes eran los mas exigentes, y los que mas satisfacción le daba ayudar.

-Bien, su nombre es Edward Cullen – en la pantalla apareció un hombre apuesto, masomenos de la edad de Bella, junto con otro sujeto vestido de chef en un local recién construido. A Bella se le cayo el alma a los pies-, y junto con su socio Seth Clearwater, quieren iniciar un nuevo restaurant de comida europea. Estaría localizado en Main Street, en la esquina del nuevo complejo- Mike le paso una carpeta, y Bella la tomo en automático. Mike vio que estaba pálida-. Bella, te sientes bien?

Bella agito la cabeza.

-Si, claro, estoy bien- balbuceo-. Sabes? Ya me retiro, empezare ahora mismo con esto- se disculpo con sus colegas, y salió con la carpeta en mano. Necesitaba tomar aire. Necesitaba un café. Camino directo a la cafetera de la empresa, y se sirvió un cappuccino. Luego, regreso lentamente a su oficina.

"_No puede ser cierto… El de nuevo… No!"_

-Bella, estas bien?- la voz de Esme la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Como?- parpadeo-. Ah, si, si… no te preocupes- entro a su oficina. Salió inmediatamente-. Esme, estaré aquí, viendo lo del nuevo proyecto. Si necesitas algo, solo entra.

-Ok- asintió Esme, y se sentó a seguir examinando lo viejos proyectos.

Bella se tiro en su sillón. Examino el contenido de la carpeta. Fotos de los socios en el local, fotos de los socios en otros restaurantes, fotos de los socios cocinando, imágenes de platillos suculentos, y formas de menús sugerentes. Por ultimo, venia una hoja con los datos de los dos hombres. Edward Cullen. No pudo resistir y llamo a Alice.

-Fashion House, le atiende Alice Brandon, en que le puedo servir?

-Alice!- grito Bella por el articular-. No lo puedo creer!

-Que pasa?!- Alice sonó preocupada.

-Me asignaron un nuevo proyecto…- jadeo Bella.

-Y eso es malo?- pregunto Alice con voz confusa.

-Es… Es que….- Bella suspiro profundo-. Puedes almorzar conmigo?

-Si, claro, tenemos el modelo en color azul en esa talla-contesto Alice con tono profesional. De seguro Victoria, su bruja jefa estaba por ahí. Bella solo rio.

-Vale, lo tomo como un si. En Subway?

-Por supuesto que hacemos entregas a domicilio… con un costo extra, claro.

-Nos vemos al rato.

-Si, claro que lo puede pensar…

-Bye.

-Hasta luego. Fue un gusto atenderla.

"_Tranquilízate Bella. Respira. Han pasado once años. Este es tu trabajo. Eres una mujer madura"_ se decía a si misma. _"Es como cualquier otro cliente"._

Se puso a trabajar elaborando el bosquejo principal del proyecto en la computadora hasta que llegara la hora del almuerzo. Esme entro dos o tres veces a su despacho con algunas dudas. Al llegarse la hora, Bella suspendió la maquina, y salió casi corriendo al ascensor.

-Vienes, Esme?- le pregunto a su nueva asistente al pasar por su oficina.

-No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego.

El ascensor iba lleno, pero conforme bajaba, mas gente subía, al fin se vio acorralada en una esquina por un sujeto alto que le daba la espalda. En el tercer piso casi se vacio el ascensor, y el sujeto pudo separarse de ella, y voltear.

"_Oh por Dios"._ Era el. Era Edward Cullen.

Bella se sonrojo y dejo de mirarlo. Por el espejo del ascensor noto que el la estaba mirando con la ceja alzada. Eso hizo que la sangre le subiera mas al rostro, a tal grado que los tomates de seguro le tendrían envidia.

"_Solo dos plantas mas…"._ Y en eso, el ascensor se detuvo, entre la segunda y primera planta. _"Genial"_ pensó e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Eso pareció divertir a Edward, quien torció su gesto en una atractiva sonrisa. El hombre de enseguida presiono el botón de alarma.

Mientras estaban atascados en el elevador, las imágenes de aquel entonces pasaban a velocidad inusitada por la mente de Bella. Cuando vio por el espejo a Edward sonreír ampliamente, se dio cuenta que estaba tarareando la canción de fondo.

"_Idiota"._

El ascensor se estremeció y continúo bajando. Al fin se abrieron las puertas en la planta baja, y Bella salió respirando aire fresco. Sintió la mirada de Edward en su espalda. Iba saliendo del edificio, y alguien le toco el hombro. Ella volteo y se topo con el.

-Disculpa, pero se te cayo esto ahorita- esos ojos esmeralda eran hermosos-. Hola?

-Oh, si- Bella tomo el papel que le tendía el hombre-. Gracias- siguió caminando hacia el Subway. Abrió el papel doblado que le había dado Edward, y vio que era un folleto de Blue&Red- Que rayos?

Llego al establecimiento, y vio que Alice ya tenia los almuerzos de ambas.

-Disculpa la tardanza, pero hubo un problema en el elevador- se disculpo y se sentó.

-Que paso? Cuéntame, por que tanta urgencia?- Alice comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Veras, hoy me asignaron nuevo proyecto. Un restaurant de comida europea. Uno de los socios, es alguien a quien conocemos… aunque desearíamos no hacerlo….

-Espera, déjame pensar…- Alice puso cara de concentración-. No, ni idea.

-Edward Cullen- soltó Bella. Alice solo abrió la boca, no dijo nada-. Si, el mismo.

-No lo puedo creer- Alice estaba sorprendida.

-Y eso no es todo. El me pidió expresamente, que porque le había gustado uno de mis proyectos, etc, etc.

-Tu crees que te recuerde?

-No lo creo- negó Bella-. Oh, pero has de cuenta que veníamos en el mismo ascensor, y el muy cretino se pudo a mirarme y sonreírme de forma…

-…. Que te quería arrancar la ropa y tomarte ahí mismo?-Alice se mordió el labio.

-No!- la regaño Bella-. Como coqueteándome, como que me quería invitar a salir…

Alice puso gesto pensativo.

-Bella, vas a trabajar con el, verdad?

-Si, no puedo cambiar de proyecto debido a su insistencia en mi…- Bella hizo una mueca.

-Bella, tengo una idea- Alice palmoteo-. Mira, haces que se enamore de ti, y luego lo botas de la forma mas humillante posible…

-Pero Alice…- Bella abrió los ojos de forma exorbitante.

-Pero nada, Bella. Quien te humillo aquella vez? Quien hizo que nos cambiáramos a una escuela horrible? Quien nos afecto psicológicamente por toda nuestra adolescencia?

-Tanya y…

-Y Edward, Bella. Edward Cullen!- Alice alzo demasiado la voz, y los comensales de junto las voltearon a ver.

-Vale, si…- dijo Bella apenada.

-Si que?- Alice alzo una ceja.

-Si nos arruino la vida… Y si me vengare de el..

- Así me gusta!- Alice alzo su vaso de te helado, y Bella la imito-. Por la venganza!

-Por la venganza- repitió Bella.

Tomaron un trago de te, y comenzaron a planear la forma de llevar a cabo su _vendetta_.

--

**Que les parece? Dejad reviews y hacédmelo saber…**

**Chao!**


	3. Reunión

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para adaptar esta historia. La trama ya esta hecha, yo solo le doy algunos toques. Disfrútenlo!**

_Bien, luego de un tiempo sin aparecer, ya estoy aquí, con otro capitulo más…. Creo que es algo flojo, pero espero que el próximo mejore… este es como de transición. En fin, a ver que les parece…._

_Por cierto, ¿qué tal Amanecer? Seguro que la mayoría lo está leyendo, ya que casi no hay actualizaciones… Yo aún no lo acabo, pero.. Ay!! Está tan genial!!_

_Y, por ultimo, un saludo a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews la vez pasada. Gracias por su apoyo, y pues ya ven, ya estoy aquí de nuevo…._

--

-Edward, te prometo, lo intenté, pero esto ya no está funcionando…- la atractiva chica rubia de ojos azules y figura de modelo, torció el gesto.

-Ya lo sé, pero recuerda, siempre logramos hacerlo de nuevo-el hombre de cabello broncíneo extendió su mano para tomar el mentón de la chica, pero ella desvió el rostro.

-Pero es que ya no estoy segura de quererlo de nuevo.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- Edward la miró a los ojos. Ella lo meditó un momento.

-Si, así es…. Quiero que esto sea el final- asintió y lo miró.

Edward levantó la vista al cielo. Luego la abrazó.

-Está bien, Tanya- se dieron un beso en la mejilla-. Te deseo suerte. Nos vemos.

-Claro, Edward. Igual, mucha suerte a ti y a Seth con lo del restaurante.

Edward se despidió de ella con una inclinación de cabeza y se fue.

Sabía que esto iba a pasar, algún día, tarde o temprano, pero le sorprendió que no hubiera reconocido la actitud de ella. Ni que ahora fue la definitiva. No es que le doliera, la verdad es que no le importaba, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que volvieran luego de un tiempo, pero esta vez ignoraba como se iba a sentir después.

-Bien, por lo pronto, estaré ocupado con los preparativos del restaurante. Ya después, de una forma u otra me las apañaré…- se dijo a sí mismo cuando entró a su departamento.

--

Bella llegó después del almuerzo con Alice, donde planearon exhaustivamente cómo se vengarían de Edward.

-Bella- la llamó Esme cuando pasó frente a su escritorio-, llamó Edward Cullen para confirmar la cita de la tarde.

-Oh- el corazón de Bella se agitó-, ¿a qué horas es?

Esme revisó la agenda.

-A las 5:00pm, en su local.

-Está bien- asintió Bella y entró a su oficina.

"_Genial, me quedan 3 horas para tratar de calmarme"_ se dijo y siguió elaborando la documentación necesaria para la reunión con el susodicho.

Se entretuvo tanto que se olvidó por completo del tiempo.

_Toc, toc._

-Pasa- una Bella sobresaltada dijo.

-Creo que es hora de que partas, Bella- Esme asomó la cabeza por la puerta-, falta media hora….

-Rayos!- la joven saltó de su asiento, y recogió los papeles de la bandeja de impresión. Salió dando traspiés-. Gracias por avisarme, Esme. Nos vemos mañana- se despidió.

-¡Hasta mañana!- la despidió agitando la mano y rodando los ojos. _"Que chica tan despistada"_ pensó para si.

Para mala suerte de Bella, el taxi que tomó se quedó atascado en el tráfico. Estaban a mitad del trayecto, y ya faltaban menos de diez minutos.

-Disculpe- se dirigió al chofer, con la voz de impaciencia contenida-, ¿no habrá alguna manera de salir de este atolladero?

El tipo la miró como si Bella tuviera tres ojos y dos narices.

-A menos que con un conjuro mágico le pusiera alas a este coche, le aseguro que estaremos aquí un buen rato…

Bella suspiró.

-¿Sabe qué? Mejor aquí me bajo…- le extendió un billete al chofer y salió del auto-. ¡Guárdese el cambio!

Salió caminando lo mas rápido que le permitía su sentido del equilibrio, y después de quince minutos llegó al lugar, sofocada y despeinada por la carrera. Y su corazón desbocado, ya sea por la carrera o por la emoción de verse frente a frente con aquel hombre que en su adolescencia le había arruinado la vida.

Tocó la puerta de vidrio, y un hombre joven, de tez morena y rostro amable y guapo le abrió.

-Hola- saludó Bella con voz sofocada-, soy Isabella Swan, la publicista.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, y le extendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto, señorita Swan. Mi nombre es Seth Clearwater-la invitó a pasar, cerrando la puerta tras ella-. Es un gusto que usted nos ayude con esto.

-El placer es mio, señor Clearwater.

-Llámame Seth, por favor.

-Llámame Bella, entonces.

Seth condujo a Bella hasta la recién instalada barra, y se dirigió al interior llamando a su socio.

-¡Edward! ¿Dónde estás? ¡La señorita Swan ya llegó!- la voz se perdió.

Bella se puso a admirar el lugar. Estaba muy bien distribuido, las ventanas daban la luz exacta. En lo que se refería a la decoración, sólo hacia falta un buen color de pintura y una correcta distribución del mobiliario. Iluminación por aquí, por allá…

-¿Te gusta?- una voz galante que ella ya reconocía, con un toque divertido, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Bella se sobresaltó y lo miró asustada-. ¡Oh, lo siento!- se excusó el hombre de lo ojos verdes-. No era mi intención asustarte…

Bella no podía apartar la vista de él. Era aún mas guapo de lo que le pareció en el ascensor. Edward la miró confundido, y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Oh, no hay problema… Es que estaba tan ensimismada…

-Si, creo que lo noté- Edward sonrió. _"Ahhh"._

Bella se sonrojó.

-Edward, amigo, ahí estás…- Seth se acercó a Bella y Edward-. Ella es Isabella Swan, la publicista- con un ademán los presentó-. Isabella, él es mi socio, Edward Cullen.

Edward extendió su mano para estrechar la de Bella.

-Es un gusto, señorita Swan, aunque ya nos conocíamos, no tenía el placer de saber su nombre- sonrió al recordar el momento en el ascensor. Bella también, así que bajó la mirada apenada, sonrojándose.

-El gusto es mío, señor Cullen- masculló.

-Puedes llamarme Edward.

-Puedes llamarme Isabella- dijo con cierto nerviosismo. Seth alzó la ceja, divertido.

Reinó el silencio.

-Bueno, _Bella_- habló Seth, remarcando el nombre-, ¿qué se acostumbra hacer en la primera reunión con tus clientes?

Bella puso su portafolio en la barra, y sacó algunos documentos, con los que empezó a explicarles su forma de trabajo a Seth y Edward. Ellos estaban encantados con la organización de Bella, y firmaron gustosos los contratos.

-Lo siento- Seth miró el reloj, y se excusó-, tengo que retirarme. ¿Falta mucho por ver, Bella?

-Pues…- revisó las hojas-. Si, falta algo, pero podemos continuar mañana.

-¿Entonces es todo por hoy, _Isabella_?- inquirió Edward, con voz de terciopelo, observando a Bella de una forma…

… que Bella no sabía si sentirse halagada o enfadada.

-Si, seguimos mañana. ¿A la misma hora?- Bella miró a ambos caballeros.

-Lo que pasa, Bella- Seth titubeó-, es que mañana tengo clase de cocina….

-Oh…

-¿Pero podemos arreglárnoslas entre los dos, no lo crees?- Edward se dirigió a Bella.

-Lo cierto es que…- se mordió el labio. _"Tienes que conquistarlo…"_ recordó la voz de Alice. Estaba actuando algo fría con él, y eso de ninguna manera enamoraba a un hombre… _"¡Bella!"_ se ordenó a si misma, _"trata de ser un poco mas amable…"_-. Si, mañana está bien- anunció con un poco mas de entusiasmo, y una sonrisa.

-Ok, entonces es una cita- exclamó Edward-. De trabajo- agregó rápidamente.

Seth se rió quedamente. Bella se sonrojó.

-Bueno, me retiro- hasta luego- Seth se despidió-. De nuevo, un placer conocerte, Bella.

-Igual, Seth- y es que de verdad le había agradado mucho el joven moreno.

Seth salió, y Bella se puso a guardar los papeles. Edward la ayudó.

-Bien, creo que es todo. Hasta mañana, Edward- Bella tomó su portafolio.

-¿A la misma hora?

-Así es- asintió.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- ofreció Edward.

"_Uy… Uy…"_

-Este…- Bella se aclaró la garganta. _"Esto será mas fácil de lo que esperaba…"-. _Si, claro. Gracias.

Salieron de local y se subieron al flamante Volvo que poseía Edward.

-Qué auto…- exclamó Bella, subiendo.

-Gracias.

El trayecto a la casa de Bella fue un juego de miradas furtivas, intrigantes de parte de él, y patéticos intentos de seducción de parte de ella. En cierto momento él la vio, y sonrió divertido. Bella se sintió muy tonta, y se sonrojó.

-Aquí es- indicó Bella, señalando el edificio. Edward se estacionó-. Gracias.

-No hay de qué…- le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano-. Entonces, nos vemos mañana a las 5:00, en el local.

-Ajá. Adiós- Bella salió del auto.

-Hasta mañana.

Bella no podía creerlo aún. Edward seguía igual de atractivo, maravillosamente perfecto, y lo mejor de todo, es que no parecía ser tan arrogante como en la escuela. Aunque el problema en esta "venganza", es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo seducir a un hombre cómo él. No era lo suficientemente atractiva (Edward era la clase de hombre que sólo se veía bien al lado de una modelo de portada), y no tenía los suficientes atributos físicos para llamar la atención de un hombre de _esa_ forma… "Pero tanto en el ascensor como en la reunión te vio de una forma…" le decía una vocecita interna. Cierto, pensó. Pero tal vez eso se debía a que aún guardada el lado rompecorazones debajo de su fachada de hombre de negocios. "¿Y los truquitos que te dio Alice?"… Era lo suficientemente tímida para que sus intentos resultaran creíbles.

Así pues… Ni cómo saber…. Entró al departamento y se puso a ver una película de comedia romántica. Tal vez la protagonista la diera algunos tips más. Cuando terminó, Alice llegó.

-Bella, Bella…- escuchó su voz cantarina desde la puerta, dirigiendose a su habitación-. ¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuentáme!- se sentó con Bella en la cama.

-Verás, Alice… La verdad…- Bella bajó la mirada-. No sé qué hacer…

-¡Pero lo discutimos, Bella!- la recriminó Alice.

-Tú sabes que soy tímida, Alice, y simplemente no puedo….

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que hoy no dormirás, cariño…- le palmeó la cabeza como suelen hacer los adultos con los niños-, tienes mucho que aprender en el arte de la seducción…

Bella suspiró hondo y asintió.

--

_Ya saben, dejenme unos cuantos reviews…. Saludos!_


	4. Seducción

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para adaptar esta historia. La trama ya esta hecha, yo solo le doy algunos toques. Disfrútenlo!**

_Espero que me disculpen por la tardanza, pero hoy aproveché y actualicé. Ojalá que les guste. Ya me diran con sus reviews qué tal._

------

-Listo, Bella. Estás lista para triunfar. Ningún hombre podrá resistirse, ningún hombre podrá dejar de verte. Estás lista para conquistar a quien quieras. ¡Ve por él!

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Te he enseñado, te he vestido, te he arreglado, y nadie por quien yo haya hecho esto va a fracasar, ¿ok?

-Vale, Alice… -Bella rodó los ojos y se rindió. Sabía que discutir con su amiga no serviría de nada. Aunque, bueno, la verdad es que gracias a ella había quedado… guapa. Muy guapa. La ha había vestido con una minifalda entallada de color negro con detalles rojos, una blusa roja a juego; encima, una chaqueta negra que le favorecía mucho, y unos zapatos de tacón con el tamaño justo para que Bella fuera capaz de usarlos sin poner en riesgo su dignidad e integridad física. Y la había maquillado y peinado muy bien, dejando su cabello suelto, en cascada, en su espalda. Bella se veía muy profesional y muy atractiva, dejando sólo una suave, pero marcada línea, entre ser ella o una cualquiera. Daba el aspecto que Alice quería que luciera, de quien está lista para conquistar a alguien.

-Por favor, Bella. No te olvides de lo que te dije…. Compórtate como la chica de la que te conté, y lo tendrás comiendo de tu mano…

-Ok –sintió la joven.

-Bueno, es hora de irme. Nos vemos en la tarde. Tu puedes –Alice le guiñó un ojo a Bella, y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bye Alice. Cuídate, trata de arreglar lo del gimnasio y no hagas enfadar a tu jefa.

-Vieja bruja –masculló Alice mientras salía.

Bella se miró de nuevo al espejo.

-Tu puedes hacerlo, Bells –se dijo a si misma-. Es fácil. Sólo es un hombre… Sólo es Edward Cullen… -al decir su nombre se sonrojó… _"Edward Cullen."_

Salió del apartamento y se dirigió a la estación del metro. Los hombres comúnmente la veían bien, como toda una profesional, y siempre tratándola como toda una dama, y eso la hacía sentir bien. Pero este día, las miradas pasaban de un molesto vistazo a inconcebibles miradas lascivas. Esas últimas le recordaban a una frase que había leído hacía poco en un libro. _"Te mira como si fueras algo comestible…"_Antes de llegar a la estación estaba tan molesta que prefirió irse en taxi. Tomó uno e inmediatamente se detuvo en el cotidiano tráfico de New York.

-Por eso es que prefiero el metro… -masculló entre dientes, y habló a la oficina para avisar que llegaría un poco tarde.

-Esme, buen día –saludó cuando su asistente contestó.

-Hola Bella.

-Esme, llamo para avisarte que voy a llegar con un poco de retraso, sólo por si Mike o alguien pregunta.

-Está bien. Espero que no sea algo grave –Esme era tan maternal. A Bella realmente le caía bien.

-No, no. Nada de eso. Es que tuve un problema con el metro, y tuve que tomar un taxi.

-Oh, entiendo. Bueno, nos vemos más al rato.

-Si, bye.

-Bye.

Bella al fin llegó al edificio. En su trayecto a su oficina, muchos de sus compañeros la miraron, pero ella no les prestó atención, o por lo menos, intentó no hacerlo. _"Venganza. Edward. Venganza…."_ pensaba.

-¡Hola Bella! ¿Qué tal? –Esme la miró con un dejo de sorpresa y una ligera desilusión. Bella se sintió un poco mal-. Qué look tan atractivo traes el día de hoy –su voz mostró un tono de desencanto.

-Hola Esme. Gracias, es que tu sabes, una debe cambiar un poco de vez en cuando –se excusó.

-Oh –las dos bajaron la mirada. Esme vio unas tarjetas en su escritorio y reaccionó-. Por cierto, casi lo olvido. El señor Newton quiere verte a las 2:00 en su oficina.

-Ok, gracias –Bella entró a su oficina. "¿En qué me he metido?" pensó. Al principió se sintió atractiva, en la seguridad de su hogar, pero después de cómo la veían los hombres y de cómo la miró Esme, se sintió mal. Con Esme sintió como si su mamá la reprochara por vestirse así, y algo le decía que si se tuvieran más confianza, Esme le habría comentado algo. Con respecto a las miradas masculinas, tal vez eso era bueno, y la ayudaría bastante con el asunto de Edward, pero en primera, esa no era ella. Cabalmente, ella nunca se vestiría así. Y en segunda, se sentía como si estuviera fingiendo… Puso los ojos en blanco. "Tonta Bella, fingir es lo que estás haciendo." Se rió y se relajó, lo que la puso de un humor mas agradable, y se dispuso a seguir trabajando en el proyecto de restaurante, comenzando con la publicidad para la vía pública. Hizo una lista de medios y lugares para proponérsela a Edward en la reunión de esa tarde.

A las dos se dirigió a la oficina de Mike. Tocó la puerta y entró.

-Bella… -Mike la saludó mientras terminaba de cerrar la aplicación en el ordenador, peor al ver Bella se quedó sin palabras-. Estás… -carraspeó, despejando la mente-. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal?

Bella se sintió incómoda.

-Hola Mike. Esme dijo que querías verme.

-Ah, si –silencio incómodo. Mike se fijó en que Bella aun permanecía de pie-. Disculpa, toma asiento –le indicó una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio, y Bella se sentó-. Quería verte para saber qué tal el nuevo cliente.

-Oh, pues son dos socios, muy amables. Estuve viendo el archivo y ayer le di un vistazo al local, y creo que van por buen camino. En este caso, el trabajo será sencillo.

-¿Entonces prevés otro éxito mas a tu record personal? –preguntó Mike, mirándola de una forma un tanto embelesada. Bella carraspeó.

-Pues no queriendo sonar presuntuosa, pero creo que siempre hago mi mayor esfuerzo, y los resultados son muy favorables.

-Claro, claro… -asintió Mike-. Como siempre he dicho, eres la mejor aquí.

Bella se sonrojó levemente por el cumplido.

-Bien, Mike, ¿hay algo mas? Tengo que continuar con ciertos asuntos antes de la reunión de hoy…. –hizo ademán de ponerse de pie.

-De hecho si. ¿Qué tal tu nueva asistente? E… -titubeó, no recordando el nombre.

-Esme… -dijo Bella-. Esme Platt.

-Si, ella. ¿Qué tal?

-Es muy eficiente. En este par de días ya me ha ayudado bastante, y me agrada –Bella estaba contentísima con Esme-. No podías haber contratado a alguien más capaz para el puesto.

-Sabía que te agradaría…. –sonrió Mike.

-Ok. Mike, ahora si tengo que irme a seguir con eso –se puso de pie, y Mike la imitó.

-Claro, Bella. Buen día –de forma galante la acompañó a la puerta de su oficina y la abrió para Bella.

-Gracias Mike –forzó una sonrisa y salió.

"_Nota mental: no vestirme así de nuevo. No si quiero evitar parecer miel que atrae a los hombres como moscas. No importa lo que diga Alice"_ pensó de camino a su oficina.

-bella, Alice Brandon te dejó un mensaje –le informó Esme al verla-. Dijo que había conseguido cambiar los horarios en el gimnasio.

-Oh, vaya, ¡qué bien! ¿Mencionó para cuando?

-Si, mañana –leyó una tarjeta-, en la tarde, saliendo del trabajo.

-Ah, ok. Gracias Esme –Bella sonrió e iba a entrar a su oficina, pero Esme la llamó.

-Bella, si no es mucho inconveniente, ¿podría acompañarte al gimnasio? Es que cerraron al qu asistía, y quisiera entrar a otro.

-Por supuesto que puedes venir, Esme. Seria genial. Si quieres mañana saliendo de la oficina te vienes preparada. La inscripción es inmediata –le aseguró Bella.

-Ok, gracias Bella –sonrió Esme, y Bella entró a su oficina.

Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa por la cita con Edward. ¿Y si él se daba cuenta de lo que planeaba? ¡Uy! La idea la hizo estremecer. Decidió poner algo de música en su iPod, se ajustó los audífonos en los oídos, y se perdió en su mundo.

Una hora después, a lo lejos, escuchó el timbre del teléfono, y se quitó un audífono para contestar.

-¿Si, Esme?

-Tienes una llamada, al parecer es urgente. Te la comunico.

Se escuchó la transferencia de la llamada. _"¿Quién podrá ser?"_ pensó.

-Isabella Swan, Blue&Red.

-Hola Isabella, soy yo… -saludó de forma divertida, enfatizando el nombre, esa voz aterciopelada que hizo que el corazón de Bella se agitara.

-Ah, Edward. ¿Qué tal? –intentó serenarse y trató de que su voz sonara coqueta de alguna forma.

-Estoy bien _–"eso ya lo sabía"_ pensó Bella-, gracias. ¿Y tú?

-También, muy bien… -los nervios casi la traicionan al decir este comentario en el tono adecuado, y para serenarse un poco, se ajustó la bocina del teléfono en el hombro, y se puso a juguetear con los detalles de su minifalda, dando vueltas en su silla giratoria.

-Me alegro. Oye, te hablaba por lo siguiente. Ayer quedamos en que nos veríamos hoy – _"va a cancelar, va a cancelar…" _Bella se mordió en labio-, pero Seth me pidió que fuera hoy a su clase de cocina, que porque van a asistir las personas de un programa de televisión.

-Oh, entiendo perfectamente, podemos quedar para otro día –repuso Bella atropelladamente, lo que hizo que se oyera un tanto desilusionada.

-No, no, nada de eso. El motivo de la llamada era para ver si querías acompañarme, para que conozcas un poco más lo que haremos en el restaurante.

La voz de Edward sonaba tan seductora, tan agraciada para Bella… No podía creer que estuviera invitándola.

-¿Entonces, Bella? –la voz la hizo reaccionar.

-Claro, Edward. ¿Dónde nos vemos? –seguía dando vueltas en su silla.

-Yo paso por ti… ¿Te parece bien?

"¡OMG!"

-Si, perfecto…. –se giró para quedar de frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda a la puerta-. ¿A que horas?

-A las 4:15 –Bella miró su reloj de pared. Ya era hora.

-Pero ya son las 4:15, ¿no estará tu reloj atrasado?

-No, está bien. De hecho, lo que pasa es que ya estoy aquí, detrás de ti…

-¿Huh? –Bella creyó oír mal.

-Que si giras hacia la puerta de tu oficina, me verás –Edward se rió, con esa risa de ángel y colgó.

Bella se quedó de una pieza. Con el rostro sonrojado, giró, como le dijo Edward y ahí lo vio, recargado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo, y guapo como siempre. Detrás de él se alcanzaba a ver a Esme, sonriéndole apenada a Bella, articulando con los labios "Lo siento."

-Hola Bella –la saludó de nuevo Edward-. ¿Qué tal si giras al revés para que te desenredes del cable del teléfono?

Bella se sonrojó más aún, y como pudo, se libró del cable. Se puso de pie, y se alisó la minifalda.

-Hola Edward, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí recargado? –levantó la vista, y vio que él la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-A… No mucho, en verdad –la miró a los ojos-. Cielos Bella, dijiste que estabas bien, pero no dijiste qué tan bien….

Bella se rió nerviosamente.

-Gracias. ¿Entonces ya nos vamos? –le preguntó a Edward.

-Si, claro.

Bella empezó a tomar algunos documentos y los guardó en su portafolio.

-No, Bella, si quieres dejemos lo de la reunión para después. Hoy sólo vamos a una clase de cocina.

-Ok. Pero de cualquier manera, tengo que llevarme mis cosas. Ya no voy a regresar hasta mañana.

-Perfecto.

Edward tomó el portafolio de Bella, y le indicó que pasara primero que él. Bella se dirigió al escritorio de Esme.

-Esme, nos vemos hasta mañana. Recuerda traerte tus cosas para la tarde, ¿si?

-Claro Bella. Buenas tardes, y hasta mañana.

-Adiós –se despidió Bella.

-Con su permiso –se despidió también Edward.

"_Vaya, a pesar de ser un rompe corazones, es un caballero de verdad…."_ pensó Bella.

Bajaron al estacionamiento, y Edward le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Bella, y él se puso al volante.

-Bella, ¿me permites que de diga algo? –Edward la miró, mientras esperaban que la luz cambiara en un semáforo.

-Dime.

-Te ves muy bien hoy.

-Gracias –sonrió Bella-. Tu también –agregó con la voz mas seductora de la que fue capaz.

-Gracias -Edward torció sus labios en una sonrisa tan arrebatadora, que Bella quedó deslumbrada. Y el semáforo cambió de luz.

-

-

-

-Y de esta forma es como correctamente se aplica el helado al pastel… -Seth siguió aplicando el helado al pastel tibio de chocolate que tenia en una base en su mesa de trabajo con una espátula especial.

La clase de cocina había sido muy instructiva, como había anticipado Edward, pero tampoco es que Bella hubiera puesto mucha atención. Se pasó todo el rato realizando intentos seductores de llamar la atención de Edward, y aunque este la miraba, lo hacia con una expresión de confusión mezclada con diversión.

En cierta ocasión, Bella vio la oportunidad, y se recargó en la mesa, y mirando a Edward de forma sexy, se pasó una mano por el escote de su blusa, tal como le había dicho Alice.

-Edward –le habló con tono atrevido, y se mordió el labio-, ¿no crees que hace algo de calor?

Él la miró extrañado.

-¿Cómo que calor?

-Si, ¿no lo sientes?

El miró alrededor, y luego posó su vista en algo cercano a la cintura de Bella. Se acercó a ella, y la atrajo un poco hacia sí.

-Bella, es que estabas algo cerca de la parrilla eléctrica. Mejor muévete a este lado de la mesa, para que no te acalores demasiado.

Bella se sonrojó y se movió a donde le indicó Edward.

-No me fijé.

-Lo supuse.

Se suponía que habían preparado una entrada consistente en Croquetas suaves de Jamón Serrano con crocante de Poro, seguido de Pechuga de Pollo con toque de Queso de Cabra, Costra de Nuez y salsa de Pimientos, y de postre Pastelito tibio de Chocolate con Helado de Cacahuate, pero que Bella recordara, ella no había cortado ni una tira de queso. Edward había preparado todo.

Se propuso aplicar el helado al pastel. Tomó la espátula, y agarró algo de helado con ella. Alguien de atrás llamó a Edward, y al momento de girarse, un poco de helado saltó del bote, y cayó en la bolsa trasera del pantalón de Edward, que era de color negro. Edward respondió el saludó, y se giró de nuevo a su mesa. Bella no sabía que hacer con el helado en el pantalón. Dejó la espátula en el bote, y Edward la tomó.

-Si quieres, yo lo pongo, Bella –se ofreció él. Y con tanto esmero se entregó a la tarea, que no notó lo ansiosa que estaba Bella, a quien por fin se le ocurrió aprovechar la situación para "intimar" mas con él.

Tomó una servilleta, y se inclinó junto a él, como si le fuera a decir algo al oído. Acercó la mano con la servilleta al trasero de Edward, para limpiar el helado.

-Edward –le susurró-, creo que falta un poco mas ahí –con la mano libre le indicó un lugar en el pastel.

-Cierto –Edward tomó un poco mas de helado, y lo aplicó ahí. Y en eso sintió la mano de Bella en su trasero. Se estremeció, y con la espátula empujó el pastel, el cual cayó con la base estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Bella! –exclamó Edward.

"¡Tragame tierra!" pensó Bella.

-Lo siento, Edward… Es que te cayó algo de helado en tu bolsillo trasero… -se excusó torpemente, y completamente sonrojada.

Edward no sabia qué decir. Todos los estaban mirando, y Seth se acercó a ellos.

-¿Los mando con el director o qué?

La clase entera rió, incluso Edward. Bella se sentía morir de vergüenza.

-Saben, si quieren pueden marcharse –sugirió Seth-. Ya hablamos con los del programa de televisión. No hay problema.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana –se despidió Edward, intentando quitarse los restos de helado con una servilleta.

-Lo siento mucho, Seth… De verdad –se disculpó Bella.

-No te preocupes, Bella. Nos vemos luego.

Edward llevó a Bella a su apartamento, y en el camino, Bella no hizo mas que disculparse. Llegaron, y Edward salió para abrirle la puerta a Bella.

-En serio, Edward, estoy muy apenada.

-Si, se nota –se rió él-. Pero no te preocupes, sé que lo hiciste con buena intención.

"_Si supiera…."_ La idea hizo apenarse mas a Bella.

-Lo siento…

-Ya basta de disculpas. No hay problema, en serio. Nos vemos luego. Si quieres te llamo luego para concretar de nuevo la cita.

-Ok. Bye.

-Bye.

Y Edward se marchó. Bella subió a su departamento, donde ya estaba Alice esperándola.

-¡Bella! Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?

-Alice, ¡soy una idiota!

-----

**Bueno, aquí esta un capitulo mas. No se olviden de dejar su review.**

**Quiero hacer dos anuncios.**

**¿Ya vieron la película? ¿Qué opinan? ¡A mi me encantó! Todos los chicos Cullen se veian genial, y Alice, toda linda. Si que le cambiaron algunas cosas del libro, pero aun así, vale la pena verla. En especial la escena del partido de baseball. ¡Jasper sale muy guapo! Espero que dejen sus comments de la película aquellos que la vieron.**

**Es por ayuda. ¿Saben? Es que hace tiempo comencé a leer un fic de Twilight que era sobre que Bella tiene un ataque en el metro, y de pronto viaja en el tiempo, a los años 30's, donde conoce a Edward, un músico muy famoso, que la recibe en su casa. Creo que sólo tenia dos capítulos, y se llamaba "Melodia del corazón". La otra vez lo estaba buscando para ver si estaba actualizado, pero no lo encontré. ¿Alguien sabe que fue de esa historia? O tan siquiera el nombre de la autora… es que me gustaba mucho, y quiero saber que pasó con él.**

**Gracias de antemano, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	5. La manera de atraer a un chico

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para adaptar esta historia. La trama ya esta hecha, yo solo le doy algunos toques. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Como siempre, les pido una disculpa por la tardanza, pero he estado trabajando en mis otras historias, y la época de Navidad-Año Nuevo tuvo mucho que ver, además que estoy algo presionada por un concurso de un cuento. Pero aquí está es siguiente capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado. De verdad, me animan muchísimo. **Dark warrior 1000**, espero que con este capítulo poco a poco vayas viendo de qué manera Bella va a lograr su cometido, aunque si he de decirlo, vas por buen camino respecto a tus predicciones. **Joe Cullen**, no hay nada que perdonar, al contrario, gracias por pasarte por la historia, espero que no dejes de leerla. **

**Y en general, un saludo a todos los que me dejaron comentario.**

-------------

-Alice, soy una idiota…

-¡Ya Bella! ¡Es suficiente! –Alice dejó de pedalear la bicicleta y se volvió a encarar a Bella-. Si, hubo unos pequeños errores técnicos en la manera en que intentaste seducir a Edward, pero creo que ya te he escuchado lo suficiente… _¡Basta!_

Bella se le quedó mirando, al igual que el resto de las personas que estaban en la sala de spinning en el gimnasio. Incluso Esme, que soltó una pequeña risita. Alice fingió que nadie la veía, y se puso de nuevo a pedalear, con toda la dignidad posible. Bella estaba tan roja como un tomate, pero al fin dejó de repetir su muletilla _"Alice, soy una idiota"._

Estaban en el gimnasio, la tarde siguiente del fallido y vergonzoso intento de Bella por atraer la atención de Edward. La mañana había estado nerviosa en la oficina, trabajando en el proyecto del restaurante, pero pensando que de un momento a otro recibiría la llamada de Edward o Seth cancelando el contrato. No se pudo concentrar lo suficiente, y al llegarse de la hora de salir, se dio cuenta que no había avanzado gran cosa.

-Chicas… -les habló Esme al cabo de un rato. Bella y Alice voltearon a verla-. Si he escuchado bien, lo que ustedes pretenden es que Bella enamore a Edward, su nuevo cliente, para luego botarlo de la manera más vergonzosa y humillante posible en venganza por lo que les hizo once años atrás. ¿Estoy bien?

-Claro… -asintieron las dos las dos-. Se oye tan bonito en labios de otra persona… -agregó Alice, suspirando de satisfacción. Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Y no tienen ni idea de cómo lograr que Edward caiga rendido a los pies de Bella?

-Por supuesto que sabemos cómo… -contestó Alice, pero se vio interrumpida por Bella.

-No, Esme, la verdad es que no. Alice me dio unos consejos –señaló a Alice con un gesto de la cabeza-, pero soy lo bastante tímida y torpe para que resulten efectivos. Como ayer… –hizo una mueca-. Soy una….

-¡Isabella Swan! –la calló Alice-. Si dices _idiota_ una vez mas, te prometo que saco toda tu ropa del closet y te dejo sólo minifaldas y tacones de por lo menos 7 cm.

-Vale, vale… -Bella levantó las manos en seña de rendirse. Esme sólo podía reírse.

-Ok, creo que necesitan algo de ayuda –se levantó de la bicicleta-. Vengan, acompáñenme. Tomemos un pequeño descanso.

Alice y Bella dejaron también la bicicleta, y la siguieron. Llegaron al área de las pesas y aparatos, y se detuvieron en la ventana. Había bastante gente.

-Les voy a mostrar tres casos de chicas, y la forma en que según ellas coquetean. Al final me dirán quién tiene más posibilidades de conseguir al chico, ¿está bien? –las dos asintieron-. Bien, la número uno es aquella chica de rosa –les señaló a una chica rubia vestida con una pantalonera rosa entallada y un top de tirantes muy pegado a su torso, que dejaba ver la parte superior de su prominente busto. Estaba levantando unas mancuernas de manera _sexy_, según ella, tratando de llamar la atención de un par de chicos musculosos que se encontraban detrás de ella-. Ella intenta que uno de esos dos chicos la mire, y claro que lo hacen, se les van los ojos por ella… o más bien por su trasero y su busto. Seguramente le pedirán su número, y la invitarán a salir, pero sólo será por un rato, en lo que consiguen acostarse con ella. Pero sólo eso. No quieren algo profundo con ella. Es únicamente para pasar el rato –Bella y Alice la miraron, y Bella inconscientemente se sonrojó. Eso es lo que había estado intentando el día anterior. Se sintió apenada, y algo idio… tonta. ¿Acaso ella, la tímida Bella, podía haber actuado como una zorra? No, de ninguna manera. Su torpeza (e inocencia) se lo impidieron. Pero lo intentó...

-La chica número dos es la que está por allá –continuó Esme, sacando a Bella de sus pensamientos, y señalando a una joven de cabello negro y rizado que se encontraba junto a un chico que estaba levantando pesas. La joven estaba parloteando y gesticulando, y el chico tenía una cara que dejaba claro que si alguien no la callaba pronto, él mismo la tiraría por la ventana-. Como pueden ver, la chica no para de hablar. Ese es su vano intento de llamar la atención de ese chico, y pueden estar seguras de que lo logrará, pero negativamente. Para mañana, el chico se alejará de ella completamente, o se cambiara de horario o gimnasio –le dirigieron una mirada de compasión al pobre muchacho, y se giraron a ver al último ejemplo de chica.

-Y aquella es nuestra chica número tres –vieron a la joven, que pasaba platicando con su amiga, riendo y comportándose normal, como ella misma. A un lado del pasillo por donde iban, estaba un chico con sus dos amigos. El chico la miraba tiernamente, y se notaba algo nervioso. Sus amigos como que lo animaban, pero él negaba, apenado. La chica no se dio por enterada-. Ella no se está ofreciendo, no está buscando atraer la atención del chico. Ella se comporta normal, y el chico está interesado en ella, muy interesado, debo decir. Sus amigos seguro que están animándolo a que le pida su número de teléfono, pero es tanto el interés, que teme hacer alguna cosa mal y que ella ya no quiera hablarle.

Contemplaron un momento la escena, y vieron que al final, el chico tomó el suficiente valor, y fue detrás de la joven. La joven se sonrojó, y platicaron un momento. Entonces el chico sacó su móvil y anotó el número de la chica. El muchacho regresó con sus amigos con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro, y la joven lo miró, con una expresión de sorpresa y emoción. Esme, Bella y Alice suspiraron, y sonrieron, felices por los dos.

-Ahora, ya habiendo visto los tres casos –preguntó Esme-. ¿Quién creen que enamoró al chico?

-La chica número tres –respondieron al unísono.

-Exacto. Ella actuó como ella misma, y el chico cayó rendido a su encanto, sin fingimientos ni nada –explicó Esme-. Y el chico tiene un interés genuino. Así que ya saben…. – se encogió de hombros, y en silencio regresó a las bicicletas seguida por Bella y Alice, quienes iban muy pensativas.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de hombres, Esme? –le preguntó Alice.

-Después de dos matrimonios fallidos, creo que una mujer adquiere experiencia… -Esme sonrió.

-Pero, ¿y las flores de esta mañana? –inquirió Bella, refiriéndose al bello arreglo floral que había recibido Esme en la mañana en la oficina.

-Mi tercer esposo… Y el verdadero amor de mi vida…. – el brillo de sus ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas de que Esme amaba verdaderamente a su esposo.

Alice y Bella se quedaron cavilando. Terminaron su horario, se despidieron de Esme y se fueron a su departamento. Durante el trayecto, Alice estuvo en silencio absoluto, y con la cara de concentración que tenía, Bella se dio cuenta que su pequeña amiga se traía algo en mente. Quizá otro plan maquiavélico o vergonzoso. Llegaron a su hogar, y luego de tomar una ducha y ponerse la piyama, Alice preparó café y Bella y ella se sentaron en la barra de la cocina.

-Bella…- comenzó Alice-, tengo una idea.

-Alice…. –Bella puso mala cara, pero Alice levantó un dedo, acallando su queja.

-Déjame explicarte…. Esta idea si va a funcionar….

-Ok, ¿de qué va?

-Mira, tienes que actuar como tú misma… -anunció Alice, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Bella se quedó con cara de interrogación, frunciendo el ceño en un intento de descifrar la mente de su amiga.

-¿Cómo que como yo misma? ¿Cayéndome a cada rato? ¿Sonrojándome?

-Ay, Bella… -se rió Alice-. No tanto, pero algo así… Tienes que atraerlo con tu encanto…

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo encanto? –se preguntó Bella, y Alice sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco y moviendo la cabeza.

-Amiga mía, vamos a trabajar en ello… Por lo pronto, mañana a primera hora llama a Edward para que le informes que pasado mañana tienen que salir a una cita… -alzó una ceja, divertida. Bella quiso protestar, así que rápidamente aclaró- de trabajo, obviamente…

-¿Y que se supone que vamos a hacer en esa cita de trabajo que no podamos hacer en mi oficina o en su local?

-Vas a mostrarle tu encanto, Bella… -sonriendo inocentemente, lo que le dijo a Bella que su amiga tenía un gran plan, y que ahora no descansaría hasta que funcionara.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bella estaba en su oficina, algo nerviosa, ya que su hora de salida casi terminaba, y ella y Alice irían a preparar el plan. Alice le había pedido que le llamara a Edward para informarle de su cita-reunión, pero hasta ahora, su móvil seguía sin servicio, y la mandaba directo al buzón de voz.

"_Hola, estás hablando al móvil de Edward Cullen, pero por el momento no me es posible contestar tu llamada. Por favor, deja tu nombre y tu mensaje después del tono, y yo me comunico luego contigo. _Beep_."_

Había dejado varios mensajes, pero su atractivo cliente seguía sin dar señales de vida. Secretamente, Bella seguía llamándolo sólo para escuchar su voz, esa aterciopelada voz que le hacía sentir maripositas en el estómago. _"Es sólo por la venganza… Además, es mi cliente, y este es mi trabajo…"_ era la excusa que se daba a sí misma.

Marcó de nuevo.

"_Hola, estás hablando al móvil de Edward Cullen, pero por el momento no me es posible contestar tu llamada. Por favor, deja tu nombre y tu mensaje después del tono, y yo me comunico luego contigo. _Beep_."_

-Edward, soy yo de nuevo… Este… -se aclaró la garganta-. Como no respondes, creo que mejor te digo por aquí…. –se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana-. Mañana por la tarde tenemos una cita para seguir con el proyecto. Es necesario que tratemos algunos asuntos rumbo a la inauguración de tu restaurante, así que te pido que te comuniques lo antes posible conmigo o si no, nos vemos en el lobby del edificio de mi oficina a las siete, ¿ok?

-Ok.

Bella se sobresaltó y dejó caer el teléfono. Edward, sonriendo, se acercó y lo recogió, dándoselo en la mano.

-¿Cómo haces eso? –dijo una Bella sonrojada y sin aliento, poniendo el teléfono en su base, y sentándose en su silla. Se fijó para en la puerta abierta, intentando preguntarle a Esme, pero no la vio. Tal vez fue por un café. Edward a su vez tomó asiento.

-Hola, Bella. Es un placer verte luego de dos días –saludó, con voz amable, ignorando la pregunta de Bella-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Edward… Estoy bien, gracias -lo miró, y su mente se perdió un momento al contemplarlo-. Este… Te he estado llamando al móvil, pero me manda a buzón de voz.

-Oh, si. Lo siento. Es que se me quedó en la casa, y seguro se descargó. Pero no hay problema, acabo de escuchar tu mensaje –sonrió-. Por cierto, ¿a dónde iremos?

-He hecho algunas reservaciones en un par de restaurantes para asegurarnos el favor y el apoyo de los chefs más reconocidos de la ciudad.

-¿Eso es válido? –Edward frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza, algo extrañado. A Bella este gesto le pareció divino.

-Por supuesto –sonrió Bella-, es algo que comúnmente se hace en el ramo gastronómico.

-Vaya… Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido… -se pasó la mano por su despeinado cabello broncíneo, y Bella estuvo segura que por un segundo abrió la boca, deslumbrada por Edward-. Lo bueno es que tengo a la mejor publicista de la ciudad, y ella sabe muy bien lo que hace…

Bella se sonrojó por el cumplido. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Bella mirando hacia la superficie de su escritorio, y Edward mirándola a ella.

-Bella…

-¿Desde cuando me llamas Bella? –preguntó Bella, intentando, sin éxito, no sonar tan agresiva. Edward la miró disculpándose.

-Lo siento, Bel… Isabella. Me gusta más llamarte por el diminutivo que le dijiste a Seth, pero si te molesta, te puedo seguir llamando Isabella…

-No, no… No me molesta, en lo absoluto… -Bella negó con la cabeza, y sonrió ligeramente. _Bella_ se oía hermoso en la vez aterciopelada de Edward, y apenas había caído en la cuenta de ese hecho.

-Ok, gracias Bella –Edward volvió a sonreí quería invitar a cenar… Si puedes…

La sonrisa de Bella se esfumó.

-Oh, gracias Edward. Me encantaría, pero quedé con una amiga, y de un momento a otro va a venir por mi para irnos… –se mordió el labio. _"¡Rayos!"_

Edward hizo una pequeña mueca.

-Bueno, está bien. De cualquier forma, nos veremos mañana, ¿no es así? –la miró.

-Claro, mañana a las siete, en el lobby… -hizo una pausa-. ¿O quieres que nos reunamos en el restaurante?

-No, yo paso por ti mañana –aseguró Edward, poniéndose de pie-. A las siete.

-Ok.

-Bueno, Bella, me retiro. Espero que pases una agradable tarde con tu amiga –se despidió-. Nos vemos mañana.

-Si. Hasta mañana –repuso Bella, y Edward desapareció por la puerta.

Bella se quedó mirando la puerta, con gesto ausente, hasta que Esme la llamó.

-¿Bella?

-¿Si Esme? –respondió, aún con voz ausente.

-¿Segura que el punto de tu misión es enamorar a Edward? ¿O enamorarte tú de él?

-¿Huh? –esto sacó completamente a Bella de sus cavilaciones. Miró a Esme.

-Bella, es que te veo cuando estás con él, y creo que si no estás enamorada, pronto lo estarás… Además Edward te trata de una forma que… -entrecerró los ojos-, que bien podría pensar que él está enamorándose de ti.

Bella soltó una seca carcajada.

-Claro que no, Esme. Edward Cullen –se ruborizó un poco- siempre se ha creído un galán, y así actúa. Por supuesto que no está enamorado de mi. Tal vez sólo trata de conquistarme, pero nada más.

Esme rodó los ojos.

-Si eso dices, Bella…. –comentó con intención, y se volvió a su escritorio. Alice llegó unos minutos después, y ella y Bella se fueron a completar su plan para el día siguiente.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bella estaba nerviosa y ansiosa en el ascensor, bajando de su oficina al lobby, para reunirse con Edward. Su pulso estaba algo acelerado, y se tuvo que regañar a sí misma. _"Respira, Bella. Respira"_. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo del ascensor, ajustándose la blusa de color celeste que le había vestido Alice, sacudiéndose pelusas invisibles de su lustroso pantalón negro, y checando que los botones de su chaqueta estuvieran abotonados correctamente. Se retocó el brillo labial, y las puertas se abrieron. Ahí, frente al ascensor, se encontraba él, esperándola con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Bella se quedó sin aliento un momento.

-Hola Bella, buenas tardes -inclinó galantemente la cabeza, a manera de saludo-. Te ves muy bien con ese tono de azul.

-Hola Edward -Bella se sonrosó, y bajó la mirada un poco apenada-. Gracias.

-¿Nos vamos? -sugirió él, tomando el portafolio de Bella. Ella asintió y se encaminaron al Volvo de Edward. Él le abrió la puerta del copiloto, y luego subió él. Manejó a la dirección que le dio Bella. Llegaron al primer lugar, un elegante restaurante griego, que estaba algo concurrido. Bella dio sus nombres al joven capitán de meseros y los llevaron a una mesa para dos en una esquina del salón. Esa parte estaba iluminada levemente, y las velas de la mesa estaban encendidas. Edward sonrió, y Bella suspiró preocupadamente. El hombre tomó sus chaquetas, y se retiró. Un momento después llegó un mesero a tomar su orden. Pidieron un bocadillo sencillo.

Bella le platicó a Edward sus ideas para la fiesta de inauguración, y él mismo aportó unas cuántas.

-Aún sigo pensando en las flores de los centros de mesa... -comentó Bella, dando un sorbo a su copa con agua gasificada.

-Eso lo podemos ver más adelante, Bella -hizo ademán de tomarle una mano, las cuales las tenía sobre la mesa junto a los papeles, pero al final se arrepintió y tomó también su copa de agua-. Tal vez Seth pueda aportar algo...

-Claro.

El capitán de meseros en persona llegó con su orden, y mientras servía los platos, pasó su mirada de Bella a Edward.

_***Flashback***_

Bella y Alice entraron al restaurante griego, y aunque estaba un tanto concurrido, el capitán de meseros, Tyler Crowley, les hizo una seña para que pasaran a la oficina.

-¿Qué les trae por aquí, chicas? -les pasó una botella de té helado.

-Tyler, necesitamos que nos hagas un favor.... -le comentó Alice. Bella sonrió.

-Ya sabía yo que no venían a visitarme sólo por mi linda cara.... -entrecerró los ojos y las miró fijamente. Alice puso su carita de cordero degollado, y Tyler no se pudo resistir-. Está bien. ¿Qué necesitan?

-Primero, necesito que anotes a Bella y un acompañante para una reservación mañana. Mesa para dos, y que tengan un ambiente un tanto romántico, pero no muy marcado... -pidió Alice, de manera un tanto demandante. Bella se veía un tanto incómoda con el tono que utilizó su amiga.

-¿Y por qué tendría que hacer eso? -reclamó, pero la mirada un tanto maniática de Alice lo silenció-. Ok, vale... Lo haré...

-Oh, y algo más... -añadió Alice, con voz dulce... demasiado dulce para ser cierta-. Necesito que cuando Bella esté con su acompañante, y tú mismo les sirvas lo que sea que ordenen -Tyler quiso protestar, pero Alice no lo dejo hablar-, le digas algún cumplido, algún piropo a Bella.

-Eso no será difícil... -Tyler sonrió con suficiencia, y miró a Bella de una manera un tanto incómoda para ella.

-¡Tyler! -exclamó Bella-. Por favor.... -frunció los labios. Tyler se rió.

-Ok, está bien... Me rebajaré a servir la mesa, y le diré unos cuantos piropos a Bella... -pareció recordar algo-. ¿No quieren que también me ponga a hacer un truco con platos y cucharas? -añadió con tono sarcástico.

-Ja, ja, ja -se rió Alice con el mismo tono-. Tyler, por favor, no seas demasiado corriente. Dile algo lindo, no como lo que les dices a las chicas con las que sales comúnmente.

-Si, claro... -le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano-. ¿Aún te gusta el azul, Bella?

_***Fin del flashback***_

-Señorita, si me permite el atrevimiento -dijo él, sonriéndole a Bella-, debo decir que usted luce especialmente encantadora con ese tono de azul -Bella se ruborizó levemente-. Y se ve adorable con ese sonroso en las mejillas -terminó de servir, y se retiró-. Que disfruten la cena -a lo lejos le guiñó el ojo a Bella.

Edward miró con gesto serio, al atrevido joven, y luego posó su mirada en Bella.

-Vaya, al parecer no soy el único imparcial acerca de la perfecta combinación de tu piel con ese color -comentó secamente, y tomó un trago de su bebida. Bella reprimió una sonrisa comiendo un bocado de su platillo.

Un rato después, cuando terminaron su platillo y Edward pagó la cuenta, se entrevistaron con el chef estrella, y él aseguró que asistiría y apoyaría su nuevo proyecto. Le dieron las gracias, y se marcharon de ahí, rumbo al siguiente restaurante.

El siguiente lugar estaba menos concurrido, pero más exclusivo y tenía un aire más íntimo. Un hombre joven, unos años mayor que Edward y que miraba intensamente a Bella, los condujo a una mesa que estaba en el centro, pero no por ello, menos privada. En el pequeño escenario había un dueto tocando piano y violín. El hombre tomó sus chaquetas, y ayudó a Bella a quitarse la suya, para molestia de Edward, quien no dejó de lanzarle miradas muy poco amables. Fue a dejarlas en el guardarropa. Un mesero regresó con la carta. Ordenaron una ensalada, y se las llevó un momento después, acompañado por el primer hombre.

-Como la señorita me informó por teléfono -comentó el hombre, refiriéndose a Bella-, ustedes quieren probar algunos vinos de la selección, ¿cierto?

-Así es -asintió Edward, respondiéndole con voz un tanto ronca.

-Entonces, si me permiten, traeré el carrito con los vinos -se retiró con el mesero, y Edward y Bella comieron su ensalada.

_***Flashback***_

-No, Alice... Por favor, no.... -lloriqueó Bella, mientras Alice la jalaba del brazo para entrar al restaurante.

-Bella, lo haré de todas formas, así que tranquilízate y no te avergüences tu misma haciendo semejante berrinche -mágicamente la aludida dejó de hacer pucheros. Alice la condujo a la oficina del dueño del lugar, y entraron. El dueño, un hombre joven, menor de treinta, al ver a las recién llegadas, se levantó galantemente, y les ofreció asiento en un sofá junto a su escritorio.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.... Este debe ser mi día de suerte -sonrió-. No todos los días recibo visitas de mujeres tan bellas.... ¿o serán ángeles?

-Ya, James, basta de galanterías... -Alice rodó los ojos-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, gracias a su inesperada visita. ¿Y ustedes? -buscó la mirada de Bella-. ¿Bella?

-También, muy bien, gracias James -repuso una Bella un poco incómoda.

-James, necesitamos que nos ayudes... -Alice fue directo al grano.

-Alice, tu siempre tan directa... Por eso me gustas.... -la miró con una ceja alzada. Alice carraspeó.

-Si, y también te gusta Bella... -Bella se aclaró la garganta, intentando llamarle la atención a Alice-. Pero bueno, ¿nos puedes ayudar si o no?

-¿Qué necesitan dos chicas lindas como ustedes?

Alice le dio un codazo a Bella.

-Este... James, tengo un cliente interesado en tu selección de vinos, y me gustaría que nos reservaras una mesa mañana en la tarde, y que nos dejaras probarla. Mi cliente también busca tu apoyo, ya que próximamente abrirá un restaurante, y nos encantaría que nos acompañaras en la inauguración.

-Bella, no es por nada, pero suenas como abogada -sonrió más ampliamente-. _Tu cliente_ -se mofó.

-James, ¿la vas a ayudar si o no? -lo miró ceñuda Alice.

-Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría negarme a una petición tan considerada? -ironizó.

-Por favor, James. Sería estupendo que me pudieras ayudar... -Bella murmuró como una niña repite lo que le dicen sus padres.

-Claro, Bella. Por ti, hago lo que sea... -aseguró, con cierto tono en su voz.

-¿Quieres algo a cambio, verdad? -Alice percibió ese tonito.

-Pues a decir, verdad, creo que a mi también me encantaría salir con alguna de ustedes.

-James... -rezongó Bella, pero Alice la interrumpió.

-Está bien, yo salgo contigo... -los otros dos la miraron sorprendidos-. Pero necesito que ayudes a Bella... y que mientras los atiendes, le hagas algún cumplido a Bella. Algo que haga sentir un poco celoso a su acompañante.

-Uuyy, ¿jugando sucio, Bella mía? -fingió una expresión de sorpresa-. Debo decir que ustedes las mujeres tienen sus trucos para engancharnos, pero... ¿por qué te rebajas a usar esas técnicas tan rudimentarias con alguien que no ha caído rendido a tu encanto? Si tiene un palmo de nariz, debería haberse fijado en ti sin ayuda alguna... Yo, por ejemplo, desde que te conozco, me tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano.... Pero no me haces caso... -rodó los ojos.

Bella carraspeó, y Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si, James, necesitamos que lo hagas... Eso que dijiste está muy bien... Sólo finge que no la conoces... Y tampoco seas tan...

-Empalagoso... -completó Bella.

-_Isabella_ -alcanzó a tomarle una mano, y se la besó de manera muy seductora, aprovechando para oler su piel. Bella se tensó-, te aseguro que ese tipo se preguntará cómo es que no se ha enamorado de ti... -soltó su mano, y sonrió-. Aún usas esa esencia de fressia, ¿verdad?

_***Fin del flashback***_

Edward y Bella terminaron su ensalada, y cuando el mesero volvió a recoger los platos, el hombre que los había estado atendiendo regresó con el carrito de las botellas.

Les dio a probar una variedad de vinos, de un sabor, olor y textura sin igual. Edward mismo no pudo quedarse indiferente ante tal selección. El hombre les daba una pequeña descripción sobre cada uno, y en una hoja, Edward y Bella anotaron los vinos que más les habían gustado, para encargarlos para su restaurante. Y también aceptó gustoso asistir a la fiesta de inauguración. Terminaron, y se dirigieron a la salida, donde el hombre los acompañó y les dio sus chaquetas. Ayudando nuevamente a Bella a ponerse la suya, y aspirando de manera notoria su cabello. Se despidieron, dándole las gracias, y el hombre tomó la mano de Bella mirándola a los ojos, besándola y aspirando el aroma de su piel. Edward estaba impaciente, y se puso a dar golpecitos al suelo con el pie.

-Debo decir que nunca había conocido a una mujer tan bella como usted, y aunque estoy acostumbrado a las más deliciosas esencias, encuentro el aroma que desprende de su persona, esa combinación de esencias de fresa y fressia, algo irresistible y perfecto para usted, _ma chère et belle dame__._

Bella se sonrojó ferozmente, y Edward carraspeó. Salieron del lugar y decidieron caminar un poco para despejarse por la degustación, y que Edward, quien se notaba un poco serio, pudiera manejar sin ningún problema. Bella seguía pensando que tal vez James se había sobrepasado.

Llegaron a un parque, y de manera inconsciente, Edward puso su mano en la espalda de Bella (transmitiéndole una especie de corriente eléctrica a través de la ropa y piel), y la condujo a una banca.

Platicaron un poco más acerca de algunos detalles que faltaban sobre la inauguración, y Bella le contó los planes que tenía para seguir haciéndose publicidad.

-Por cierto, la siguiente semana tenemos el programa de televisión -comentó Bella-. ¿Seth y tú ya han planteado el menú de lo que prepararán?

-En eso estamos... -repuso Edward, poniendo un gesto pensativo-. Pensamos hacer lo que hizo Seth en la clase de cocina de la otra vez, sólo que tal vez ahora lleve pantalones de color claro...

-¿Color claro? ¿Y eso? -hasta ahora Bella había notado que Edward usaba más bien pantalones en tonos oscuros y de mezclilla.

-Por lo del helado del pastel... Aunque si tú no vas a ayudarme, mis pantalones oscuros pueden permanecer sin ensuciarse de helado.... -se rió al ver a Bella sonrojarse, avergonzada por recordarle el incidente de la clase de cocina.

-¡Edward, lo siento...! -exclamó.

-Discúlpame Bella, no debí mencionarlo -le pasó un brazo por los hombros, riéndose quedamente-. Te prometo que nunca más lo vuelvo a mencionar...

Bella se quedó inmóvil, sin aliento. Edward Cullen la estaba abrazando. Quiso quedarse ahí mucho, mucho tiempo, pero de pronto sintió las patas de un perro en sus piernas, y una lengua tibia lamiendo su cara.

_***Flashback***_

Al salir de la oficina, Bella y Alice recorrieron el camino de Bella de la estación del metro a la oficina, buscando a Eric. Al no encontrarlo, fueron a su departamento, donde al entrar, las recibió un Jake muy alegre, agitando la cola y tratando de lamer la cara de Bella.

-Hola chicas, ¿como están? -las saludó Eric-. ¿Les ofrezco una gaseosa, un café o un té?

-Hola Eric, yo te agradecería un té -contestó Bella, quien estaba agachada, acariciando y haciéndole cariños a Jake, junto con Alice.

-Hola Eric, yo quisiera un café.

Eric trajo la bandeja con las tazas a la mesa del centro de la sala, y se sentaron en el sofá. Jake no se separaba de Bella.

-Eric -habló esta-, queremos pedirte un favor enorme....

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

-Verás, mañana en la tarde voy a estar con alguien en el parque que está frente a la casa de tu mamá -explicó Bella-, y quisiera ver si puedes ir con Jake, y cuando me veas ahí, soltarlo para que vaya y quiera jugar conmigo.

-Por supuesto, Bella -asintió-. Sirve que voy y visito a mamá.

-También hay otra cuestión -añadió Alice-. Es necesario que el acompañante de Bella no se entere que se conocen. Tiene que ser como un extraño encuentro casual.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué? -Eric parecía verdaderamente intrigado.

-Es que intentamos que él se dé cuenta que Bella tiene encanto -sonrió Alice-. Y qué mejor que vea que hasta los animales la adoran.

Los tres rieron.

-Bueno, está bien, ¿pero cómo voy a explicar que mi perro se vaya directamente sobre Bella?

-Puedes decir algo así como _"Vaya, Jake es usualmente agresivo con las demás personas... Sólo lo había visto acercarse tan juguetonamente a las chicas lindas, como mi novia... ¿Verdad, Jake? Apuesto a que es usted igual de encantadora que mi Lilly...."_ -sugirió Alice.

_***Fin del flashback***_

-Vaya, lo siento mucho -se excusó un joven, tratando vanamente de que su perro se retirara de Bella.

-No importa... -se rió Bella-. ¡Que lindo perro!

-Hermoso ejemplar de labrador -alabó Edward, acariciando, como Bella, al labrador de color marrón.

-Gracias. Aunque usualmente Jake es muy agresivo con las personas... -el chico se rascó la cabeza, con gesto extrañado en el rostro-. Sólo lo había visto acercarse tan juguetonamente a las chicas lindas -le guiñó un ojo a Bella-, como mi novia -le sacudió la cabeza juguetonamente a su perro, quien inmediatamente se volvió de nuevo a Bella-, ¿verdad Jake? -miró a Bella-. Apuesto a que usted es igual de encantadora que mi Lilly.

Bella se sonrojó levemente, y Edward la miró.

-Se lo aseguro... -le respondió al chico por Bella.

-Bueno, lamento haberlos interrumpido de esa manera. Vamos Jake -el joven jaló suave, pero firmemente la correa de su perro, alejándolo de Bella-. Hasta luego... -se despidió y se alejó con Jake.

Un momento después Bella y Edward también se retiraron rumbo al Volvo. Bella sentía que Edward no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y tampoco le pasó por alto que le volvió a colocar la mano en la espalda. Subieron al coche, y Edward la llevó a su departamento. Al llegar, se bajó, le abrió la puerta y la acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio.

-Fue una velada muy agradable -había un brillo diferente en los ojos de Edward.

-Si, y también muy productiva -Bella alzó su portafolio-. Realizamos un gran avance...

-Ni qué lo digas... -murmuró para sí quedamente Edward. Se aclaró la garganta-. Nos vemos luego Bella. Buenas noches, que descanses.

-Hasta luego, Edward -asintió Bella-. Yo me pondré en contacto contigo. Buenas noches.

Entonces, sin que Bella se lo esperara, Edward se acercó a ella, y la besó en la mejilla, muy cerca del oído. Bella escuchó que aspiró, y Edward sintió que ella se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento, tenía que comprobar lo que dijo el hombre del restaurante.... -se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y tiene razón? -susurró Bella, ya que ese gesto de Edward la había dejado sin aliento.

-Claro -sonrió-. Hueles absolutamente delicioso. Hasta luego -se despidió de nuevo, y se subió a su coche.

Bella entró a su departamento, como ida, con una clara sonrisa tonta en el rostro, y mecánicamente dejó sus cosas y se metió a su habitación. Estaba por acostarse, sin cambiarse de ropa, cuando sintió que unas pequeñas manos la zarandeaban.

-¡Bella! -exclamó Alice, sacándola de su ensoñación-. ¿Qué pasó? ¡Cuéntame!

Bella gastó media hora contándole qué había ocurrido, y riéndose con Alice cuando le detallaba cómo se había puesto celoso Edward, especialmente de James. Por supuesto, se obligó a esconder cuánto la habían halagado las atenciones de Edward, y todas las sensaciones que le hacía tener.

-¿Ves, Bella? Te dije que este plan si funcionaría -Alice batió las palmas, evidentemente contentísima por su innegable éxito. _"Por fin se ha enamorado de mí... Edward Cullen está enamorado de mí..."_ pensaba Bella-. Ahora sólo aliéntalo un poco más... y luego lo terminas humillantemente -agregó Alice, y la burbuja de Bella se rompió.

Alice se retiró poco después, y Bella, luego de ponerse la piyama, se acostó. Se quedó dormida en un instante, y en su sueño recordó la maravillosa cita que había tenido con el chico de sus sueños.

"_Edward…"_ susurró.

------

**Ya saben, espero sus reviews. Denme sus opiniones, criticas y comentarios, ¿ok?**

**Les envío un afectuoso saludo, y mis mejores deseos para este nuevo año 2009.**


	6. Una cita no cita

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para adaptar esta historia. La trama ya esta hecha, yo solo le doy algunos toques. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Gente, sé que una disculpa del tipo "lo siento" no es suficiente, así que no lo diré. Tan sólo espero que me perdonen por haber tardado tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto en actualizar.**

**Pero finalmente aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Gracias a quienes estuvieron al pendiente durante este tiempo de inactividad, ya ven, la perseverancia rinde sus frutos.**

**En fin, los dejo con el capítulo. Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Una cita-no-cita**

* * *

La chica rubia no podía evitarlo. En cada programa matutino, en las revistas, en los diarios… en todos lados se hablaba de Edward Cullen, el _apuesto_ chef que junto con su socio Seth Clearwater abrirían un restaurante que –según predecían los expertos- sería de lo más _chic_ en Nueva York.

Pero a ella, una de las modelos más importantes no sólo en la ciudad sino en el país, no le interesaba el próximo negocio, ella pensaba insistentemente en el error que había cometido meses atrás, cuando estúpidamente dejó ir al hombre al que ella siempre amaría, y que ahora no sabía cómo podría recuperarlo.

Con más ímpetu dio las brazadas, y terminó las últimas tres vueltas de la alberca olímpica a la que asistía todas las mañanas, para luego dirigirse al gimnasio, pensando en la manera de regresar con el amor de su vida: con Edward Cullen.

* * *

Bella se sentía sumamente satisfecha con lo que había logrado, y no se refería precisamente a las palabras de admiración que le dirigía Mike cada vez que podía, y si, ¿para qué negarlo? Tampoco era sobre los avances en el proyecto del próximo negocio de Edward y Seth, los cuales sin duda eran maravillosos. No, lo que realmente la enorgullecía –y le llenaba el estómago de cientos de mariposas- era que el atractivo hombre de cabello broncíneo y brillantes ojos esmeralda caía redondo a sus pies.

Cada vez que se reunían –lo cual sucedía mucho más a menudo que con sus anteriores clientes-, Edward siempre la saludaba con una maravillosa sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. Casualmente el trabajo siempre terminaba tarde y no tenían más remedio que salir a cenar a algún restaurante, en donde se comportaban más como una pareja –de _amigos_, por supuesto, pensaba Bella- que como una exitosa publicista y su cliente estrella.

Y no era que solamente hicieran el tonto… Bueno, no todo el tiempo, pero ya casi todo estaba listo para la próxima inauguración de uno de sus más exitosos proyectos. Tanto Edward como Seth estaban emocionadísimos, y ella de incluía también en ello. Ambos le caían de maravilla y sabía que, independientemente de su trabajo como publicista, ellos sabrían mantener el lugar en la cima por su talento y la calidad. Estaba segura.

Cierta mañana, Bella se encontraba en su oficina, rellenando unas formas y realizando unas cuantas llamadas, esperando a que sus clientes estrella aparecieran para ir a entregar personalmente algunas invitaciones e ir cerrando algunos asuntos pendientes, cuando Esme la llamó por el interfono.

-Bella, siento interrumpirte, pero ha llegado una sorpresa para ti –había un tono travieso en la voz de su asistente, pero Bella estaba tan absorta esperando a Edward…y a Seth, se recordó, que lo dejó pasar.

-No hay problema, Esme.

-Enseguida te la llevo –casi podía apostar a que estaba sonriendo, y fue entonces que esperó ansiosa a que Esme entrara con el misterioso obsequio.

Apenas abrirse la puerta, un rostro familiar le sonrió, haciéndola sonreír a su vez.

-Hola Bella –la saludó Seth, quien con una amplia sonrisa en ese rostro moreno suyo, se acercó a saludarla.

-Seth, ¡qué sorpresa! Pero se suponía que nos reuniríamos dentro de un par de horas con Edward también, ¿no? –intentó sonar casual, que el tono aprehensivo por querer a su cliente de ojos esmeralda no se filtrara en su voz, aunque sintió sus mejillas teñirse de un ligero tono rosado. Agradecida, observó que Seth no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

-Así es, Bella, ese era el plan. Pero hace una hora me llamó Edward y me dijo que puesto que acababan de entregarnos parte del mobiliario, y como has hecho tanto por nosotros, era hora de que te compensáramos un poco –la sonrisa de Seth se ensanchó aún más.

-¿Y cómo será eso? –sinceramente Bella no tenía ni la más remota idea, y la expresión que puso hizo reír al hombre frente a ella.

-¡Vamos a invitarte a cenar en nuestro restaurant! –anunció, tarareando enseguida la conocida musiquita de las sorpresas "_tatán_".

-Seth, ¡eso es genial! Me sentiré sumamente honrada –la joven sonrió ampliamente, y se aproximo para abrazar al aludido.

-Me alegra, ya que Edward estaba sumamente emocionado, de hecho fue a él a quien se le ocurrió todo –comenzó a relatar el hombre, muy alegre, mientras se deshacía del abrazo de Bella y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio; ella, por su parte, aprovechó cuando le dio la espalda a Seth al ir a su silla para suspirar por Edward-. Por supuesto, he de decirte que de cierta forma no todo será diversión, ¿eh? Te prepararemos algunos de los platillos que vendrán en el menú para que nos des tu opinión experta.

-Me parece perfecto –asintió-. Solo una cosa, si ustedes cocinarán, ¿me quedaré sola en la mesa? –lo picó, alzando una ceja y sonriéndole. Ese hombre le caía tan bien.

Seth se carcajeó. –Por supuesto que no, Bella. Creo que te has dado cuenta que de los dos, es a mí a quien se le da mejor la cocina, así que mientras yo cocino, será Edward quien te haga compañía y quien te presente los platillos.

Bella se obligó a permanecer tranquila. _"Respira. Respira. Respira", _se dijo a sí misma. "_No es una cita con Edward… Seth estará en la cocina. No estarán solos, propiamente dicho"_.

-Seth… -comenzó a decir Bella, pero en ese instante el móvil de su cliente comenzó a sonar, y él se excusó para contestar. Por las frases que soltaba de vez en cuando, le pareció que hablaba con algún familiar, una hermana o una prima. Finalmente terminó la llamada, y leyó un mensaje de texto que le había llegado durante la misma. Conforme leía, se puso de pie.

-Lo siento, Bella, me tengo que retirar. Son las –consultó la hora en su reloj de muñeca-, bueno, casi la una. ¿Te parece vernos en el local a las 8:30? –le llegó otro mensaje de texto, y lo leyó-. No, espera. Me dice Edward que él pasará por ti a las 8 a tu departamento.

El alma se le fue a los pies… para luego casi salir disparada al cielo. Bella sonrió, tal vez con más entusiasmo del que quería transmitir. –Está bien. Gracias Seth, y créeme, ya quiero que se llegue la hora.

-Lo sé, lo sé –se rió entre dientes, y se despidió de ella para salir corriendo.

Apenas salió Seth, Bella se derrumbó en su silla giratoria tan ensimismada que no se fijó que ésta se había movido al ponerse de pie, y cayó cuan larga era hacia atrás. Esme, preocupadísima, entró para ver qué había ocurrido, y al ver a su jefa en el piso, se apresuró a auxiliarla. Pero se soltó riendo al ver la sonrisa de Bella.

-Esme –le dijo con voz distraída, mientras se ponía de pie, sin decir palabra alguna sobre su caída-, hoy cenaré con Edward, y Seth estará ocupadísimo en la cocina –suspiró.

La buena mujer al principio no compendió lo que decía Bella, pero tras pensarlo un minuto, lo entendió.

-Oh, ¡Bella! ¡Eso es maravilloso! –se acercó a ella para arreglarle el cabello-. Y dime, ¿qué te pondrás? –al escucharla, Bella pareció salir de su trance, y se sobresaltó, haciendo que Esme también lo hiciera.

-¡Rayos! Gracias por acordarme, Esme. Tengo que llamarle a Alice –rápidamente le marcó a su amiga, mientras Esme sonreía y regresaba a su lugar.

-Fashion House, le atiende Alice Brandon, ¿en qué le puedo servir? –la voz tan monótona de Alice al contestar le hizo sospechar a Bella que su amiga tenía algo.

-Alice, soy yo. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Dónde está la Alice que contesta con toda la alegría del mundo el teléfono? –la chica rió por la línea.

-Bella, tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Almorzamos?

-Vale, en diez minutos nos vemos allá, ¿ok?

-Ok.

Bella salió corriendo, y luego de invitar a Esme a almorzar con ellas –quien amablemente se negó, pues aseguró que su _alguien_ vendría por ella-, agradeció que la buena suerte le sonriera y le tocara subir a un ascensor vacío que bajó sin escalas hasta la planta baja. Diez minutos después, cuando Alice entraba al establecimiento, Bella ya tenía los emparedados y los tés helados listos en la mesa.

-Está bien, Bella, ¿qué pasa?

-No, tú primero, cuéntame por qué andas tan… ¿molesta?

Alice exhaló profundamente y le dio un trago a su té. –Hoy saldré con James –bufó.

-Pero… -la chica castaña se quedó sin palabras-. Bueno, le debías una cita –se encogió de hombros.

-Lo sé, lo sé –Alice le dio otro trago a la bebida-. Es sólo que hoy, cuando por fin encuentro al amor de mi vida y estaba a punto de invitarme a salir… -sus ojos miel brillaron y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en sus labios, para inmediatamente bufar y enojarse de nuevo- llega James…

_FLASH BACK_

_Delante de Alice se encontraba el hombre más maravilloso que ella hubiera conocido jamás. Alto, musculoso aunque de constitución delgada, con un rebelde cabello rubio, con ojos del color del cielo en una noche de verano, y con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás pensó que pudiera tener un hombre._

_-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –Alice sacó su arma secreta, la sonrisa que tenía para casos de emergencia y el sincronizado pestañear que nunca le habían fallado. Vio que el hombre la miró un segundo más del necesario, y se aclaró la garganta. Mentalmente se dio una palmadita en la espalda._

_-Sí, buenos días. Venía por una tarjeta de regalo… para mi hermana –agregó, y la miró, alzando una ceja. El corazón de Alice comenzó a latir aceleradamente._

_-Okey –alargó la palabra mientras tecleaba en la computadora, mirándolo furtivamente-. ¿De cuánto será?_

_-No sé._

_En menos de un segundo, Alice alzó la mirada. -¿Cómo que no sabes cuánto?_

_-Es que necesito algo de consejo, ¿sabes? ¿Podrías ayudarme? –la pequeña mujer asintió-. Verás, es su cumpleaños y no sé cuál sería la cantidad indicada. ¿Cuánto crees que pueda gastar una chica amante de las compras por su cumpleaños?_

_Alice casi se pone a saltar de la emoción. "_Tendré a la cuñada perfecta…. ¡y este hombre es mío_", pensó._

_-Entiendo –pareció pensarlo un poco-. Tengo un estimado, pero creo que eso depende más bien de la chica. Cada chica es diferente, así que para darte la respuesta correcta, tendría que conocer a tu hermana._

_-Ya… -el chico meditó un momento-. Entiendo tu punto, pero creo que no sería muy correcto presentarle a mi hermana una chica desconocida, ¿no crees? Tendría que conocerla yo primero… -le sonrió de lado, y Alice casi se sentía caminando en las nubes._

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. _

_-Así que, ¿queríras sa…_

_-Alice, ¡cariño! –una voz que no era _su_ voz resonó a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo el momento más perfecto del día, al menos para Alice. Con la sonrisa congelada en su rostro se giró para ver al hombre a quien deseaba con todo su corazón castrar en ese mismo instante._

_-James…. –casi susurró._

_-El mismo que viste y calza, hermosa –sonrió con autosuficiencia el hombre frente a ella, tomando su mano y posando un delicado beso en sus nudillos. Alice habría amado gesto si no hubiera sido James quien se lo dedicara, sino el hombre de ojos del color del cielo que carraspeaba en el mostrador._

_-Me parece que después vendré por la tarjeta, señorita. Hasta entonces –y se marchó, sin que ella pudiera conocer al menos su nombre. Por dentro estaba que hervía._

_-¿Qué deseas, James? Por si no te has dado cuenta, estoy trabajando y ya me has hecho perder a un cliente –lo enfrentó, cruzándose de brazos y golpeando repetidamente el suelo con el pie._

_-Te deseo a ti, Alice… –se mordió el labio, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con delicadeza, y cuando la chica apartó el rostro, él sólo se rió-, vestida muy elegante esta noche para saldar la deuda que tienes conmigo. Tengo una cena importante, y quiero impresionarlos llevando a una chica hermosa conmigo._

_Antes de decir algo más, Alice respiró profundo y rechinó los dientes. Él tenía razón, ella le debía una salida, y mientras más pronto acabara con ello, mejor._

_-¿Qué tan elegante debo ir?_

_-Tan elegante como… -miró atentamente un costoso vestido largo que un agraciado maniquí exhibía a un lado de la caja, de color rojo sangre, con un pronunciado escote tanto en el pecho como en la espalda. James sonrió y tomo uno de la percha de la talla extra chica, la talla de Alice-. Tan elegante como te veas con este._

_Con la boca abierta, Alice observó cómo colocó el vestido sobre el mostrador, seguido de unas zapatillas de su número de 12 cm de alto y un discreto bolso a juego con la prenda, y finalmente le tendió la tarjeta platino._

_-Considéralo un regalo de mi parte –le guiñó el ojo._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Bella, ¡me compró! –Alice casi gritó-. Eran las sandalias por las que había estado babeando, ¡eran Jimmy Choo! –bajó la cabeza, y negó lentamente-. Me siento sucia -Bella no pudo más que reírse, y un momento después Alice la imitó-. Vale, tal vez no sea tan terrible. Sólo será una salida, ¿no? Ahora, anda, tu turno, cuéntame.

La castaña se había divertido tanto con el relato de su amiga que había olvidado, por un momento, el gran acontecimiento de la noche.

-Cenaré con Edward esta noche… o algo así –y luego de que Alice le pidiera todos los detalles, le contó sobre la visita de Seth a su oficina. Finalmente, llegó a la parte escabrosa del asunto-. Así que… No tengo nada qué ponerme, Alice,

-Espera, déjame pienso un momento -la joven de cabello negro le dio una mordida a su emparedado y lo meditó un poco-. ¡Oh, ya! De hecho sí tienes qué ponerte, Bella. ¿Recuerdas aquel vestido verde mar que compré en las rebajas de otoño, el año pasado? –la cara de su amiga le reveló que no lo recordaba-. Está bien, con que yo lo recuerde está bien –sonrió-. Así que no te preocupes, ahorita solamente te conseguiré un par de zapatillas para…

-Por favor, Alice, que sean de piso… No quiero enfrentarme a los tacones –le suplicó, y Alice, tras mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados un segundo, se rindió.

-Vale, por esta vez ganas, Isabella- sonrió con suficiencia, sabiendo que a su amiga no le gustaba demasiado ese nombre-. Pero para el día de la inauguración, usarás zapatos altos, así tenga que soldártelos a los pies, ¿ok?

-Ok.

Las dos chicas se apresuraron a terminar su almuerzo, y quedaron de verse a las cinco en el departamento para empezar a alistarse.

A Bella se le desdibujó el resto de la tarde. No hizo nada, de eso estaba segura. Estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, y éstos, como siempre, giraban en torno a Edward Cullen. Pensaba en sus brillantes ojos esmeralda, que parecían iluminarse cada vez que la veía; en ese cabello broncíneo eternamente fuera de control, y el cual se despeinaba aún más al mesarlo Edward cada vez que se reía, pero que lejos de hacerlo lucir mal, aumentaba su atractivo; y en su sonrisa… esa sonrisa torcida que le dedicaba de vez en cuando, y contra la que Bella no podía luchar. Se derretía por dentro cada vez que él le dedicaba su famosa sonrisa, y por fuera… bueno, simplemente no podía controlar que el sonrojo tiñera sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Bella? -saliendo de su mundo de ensueño, vio que Esme estaba frente a su escritorio, esbozando una sonrisa divertida-. Bella, ¿te puedo decir algo?

-Por supuesto, Esme –asintió la joven castaña, mientras sentía como se le ruborizaba el rostro. Sólo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Esme llamándola.

-Creo que estás enamorada de Edward –y era una afirmación-. No es necesario que me digas si es así o no, Bella. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos y tu sonrisa cada vez que hablas de él.

-¿Es tan obvio? –Bella se mordió el labio.

-Siento decir que sí, Bella, así es. Me sorprende que Alice no lo haya notado aún –le aseguró la amable mujer-. Sin embargo, en vista del plan _maléfico_ que habían ideado para vengarse de él, y de que has caído en el proceso –se rió quedamente-, creo que deberías decirle lo que pasó, que te enamoraste del _enemigo_.

-Es que… Es que Alice está tan sentida por lo que pasó años atrás, por lo que me hicieron sufrir, que la emoción por esta venganza la tiene cegada. Y si llegará a decírselo… -se estremeció-, me matará.

-Bella, cariño, pero si no se lo dices, y terminan lo que comenzaron, cuando le rompas el corazón a Edward, tu corazón se romperá junto con el de él.

Esme tenía razón, Bella lo sabía muy bien, pero no se atrevía a revelarle a su mejor amiga lo que ocurría en su interior. Ni a ella ni a nadie, mucho menos a Edward, ya que por más encantador que fuera y que se portara con ella, un vistazo bastaba para demostrarle que ella no estaba ni por asomo en su liga. Él era la perfección, y ella era… Bella. Ni en un millón de años él se fijaría seriamente en ella.

Entonces, aquel penoso momento regresó a su memonia.

_Todos los chicos populares, y los que no, se reían de ella, haciendo que su rostro se pusiera casi púrpura de vergüenza. Pero de todos ellos, el que más le dolía era el rostro pálido en el que lucían un par de ojos tan verdes como la esmeralda, el rostro de un chico que le asegurada, mientras intentaba controlar las carcajadas, que no la conocía y que jamás podría haberle escrito una carta… esa carta donde alguien que había firmado como Edward Cullen, decía que la amaba._

-No, Esme, no ocurrirá así –el recuerdo de su humillación estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria, y fue éste el que la ayudó a sobreponerse de los sentimientos que empezaba a experimentar por Edward. "_Venganza, venganza", _recordó-. La verdad es que sí, puede que esté enamorada, pero es sólo por el momento, es decir, ¿quién no se enamoraría de ese hombre tan atractivo y coqueto? Él es así, hace que todas caigamos a sus pies… pero yo le daré esa lección –una sonrisa malvada se asomó a los labios de Bella-. Le enseñaré que con las chicas no se puede jugar.

Esme suspiró.

-En ese caso –señaló el reloj-, ya son las cuatro y media, es hora que te marches a casa y te alistes para esa cita-no-cita-propiamente-dicho con tu maravilloso cliente.

-Gracias Esme… -Bella comenzó a meter sus cosas en el maletín, pero de pronto levantó la mirada hacia Esme y se mordió el labio-. Yo… lo siento, Esme. Sé que lo dices por mi bien, así que agradezco tu consejo, pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer.

-Está bien, Bella. Pero ya sabes, cualquier cosa, estaré ahí, ya sea como tu asistente o como tu amiga –le sonrió amigablemente y se fue a su lugar.

Pronto, Bella arregló sus cosas y se dirigió a su departamento, viendo engullida por el tardío tráfico de Nueva York.

* * *

-Alice, nunca pensé que yo sería quien diría esto, pero… ¡Ya sal del baño!

Bella ya se encontraba lista, sentada en la cama de la habitación de su amiga, enfundada en ese sencillo y hermoso vestido color verde mar sin mangas, que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Las zapatillas, de color plata oscuro, eran de piso, y el bolso a juego. Alice le había marcado los rizos castaños, y solamente le sujetó con un par de pasadores unos mechones, dejándole casi todo el cabello suelto. Su maquillaje era muy natural, tan sólo un juego con las sombras y el rímel para acentuar sus ojos. En pocas palabras, Bella se sentía bonita, y le agradaba el reflejo del espejo.

Alice, por su parte, apenas había salido de la ducha y se había calzado las bellas sandalias que la hacían quedar casi a la altura de su amiga. Tras arreglar a Bella, comenzó a peinarse y maquillarse ella misma, rizando un poco las puntas de su cortísimo cabello y aplicándose un maquillaje un tanto provocador, en tonos que combinaban perfecto con el tono rojo de su vestido.

Pero al entrar al baño a ponerse el vestido, soltó un gemido y aseguró que no podría salir vestida así, y menos con James.

-¿Es que no te queda, Alice? –le preguntó Bella, preocupada de que así fuera.

-No, Bella, _au contraire_. Me queda perfecto –un tono ácido se filtró a su voz-. Tan perfecto como seguramente James lo había planeado, así que no, no puedo salir así con este vestido.

-Anda, sal… Quiero ver cómo te queda. Olvídate por un momento de ese patán.

Un momento después, la puerta se abrió y una mujer casi alta –por los tacones-, con el bendito vestido que le quedaba perfecto, salió a la habitación.

-Alice, te ves… -Bella ladeó la cabeza, mirándola, buscó la palabra correcta. En la mujer frente a ella no pudo reconocer a su amiga. Se veía elegante, eso sí, pero muy peligrosamente cerca de la línea que dividía a las mujeres elegantes de las chicas que se vendían a sí mismas. El escote del frente era tal vez _demasiado_ marcado, y el de la espalda, llegaba justo al final de esta. La falda era con vuelo, pero suelta, dejando apenas ver por debajo los tacones que tanto amaba su amiga. Y el contraste de la blanquísima piel de Alice con el color del vestido, rojo sangre, era simplemente perfecto-. Te vez muy sexy, Alice.

La joven gimió.

-Bella, no me siento a gusto. Conoces a James…

-Pero también te conozco a ti, y sé que sabrás ponerlo en su lugar. Diviértete a donde sea que vayan, y no dejes que él te lo arruine. Esta noche eres una diosa –Bella se rió-. Hoy haz todo aquello que siempre me has dicho que haga, y que obviamente nunca haré. Y si él intenta algo… bueno, es hombre, ya sabes cuál es su punto débil.

-Tienes razón, Bella –se acercó a abrazarla-. Lo haré, y tú también hazlo. Recuerda, tienes que conquistarlo, tienes que ganarte a Edward de tal manera que sufra tanto como tú, o incluso más, hace once años.

-Pero estará Seth…

-No importa. Ya te las idearás para ganártelo con tu encanto, y luego herirlo con tu desprecio –le dijo, mientras se miraba en el espejo y se retocaba el peinado.

Afortunadamente, el sonido del timbre salvó a Bella de responder el comentario de su amiga. Con más entusiasmo del necesario, se apresuró a llegar a la puerta. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero estaba ansiosa por ver a Edward.

-¡Qué sorpresa, Bella! ¡Estás preciosa! ¿Quisieras acompañarnos a Alice y a mí a la cena? –la saludó James, enfundado en un elegante esmoquin negro hecho a la medida, con una impoluta camisa blanca debajo, y un pañuelo de seda, color sangre, adornando el bolsillo de su saco. El hombre, galante como siempre, la tomó de la mano y la acercó a su rostro, donde aspiró suavemente el aroma de su piel. Con un gesto de incomodidad pintado en el rostro, recordó cuando hizo lo mismo la vez que fueron Edward y ella a su restaurant.

-Hola James, y no, para nada. Tengo mi propia cita –carraspeó y logró zafar su mano de la de él-. Déjame le aviso a Alice que ya estás aquí.

Pero no fue necesario. James se quedó estático en su lugar, con una lasciva mirada fija en algún punto sobre el hombro de Bella; observaba a Alice. La joven, por su parte, bufó y puso mala cara al tomar su bolso y caminar hacia la puerta. Como se lo pudo imaginar, James la tomó de la mano, y suave aunque firmemente la acercó a él, para poder colocar su otra mano en la desnuda espalda de Alice, mientras besaba los nudillos de la delgada mano de la chica.

-Alice, _piccola_, hoy luces como toda una mujer –se susurró con la voz ronca.

-James… bajas la mano un centímetro más y te prometo que me aseguraré de que no tengas ni la más remota posibilidad de pensar en hijos, ¿entendido?

El hombre soltó una carcajada, y separó de ella, aunque sin soltarla de la mano, para conducirla al auto.

-Así me gustan, difíciles –se dijo a sí mismo. Al pasar junto a Bella, la besó en la mejilla-. Hasta luego, _bella _Bella. Aunque esta noche posea el privilegio de tener a Alice, quiero que sepas que tú eres la dueña _del mio cuore _–le acarició la mejilla con la mano libre-. _Ciao, carina!_

-Adiós, Bella. ¡Qué te vaya bien!

-Tú cuídate mucho, Alice. Ya sabes –dio unos golpes al viento y alzó la rodilla, dándole a entender lo que tenía que hacer con James en caso de que él intentara sobrepasarse. Alice se rió y le guiñó el ojo, antes de que el aludido la reclamara para sí y le soltara la mano solamente para envolverle la cintura y apretarla en su costado hasta que llegaron el auto.

Bella estaba mirando fijamente a su amiga subir al auto de aquel peligroso tipo, y no se dio cuenta que un Volvo plateado había aparcado enfrente de la casa de enseguida, y que un apuesto hombre había descendido de éste y se dirigía hacia ella, con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola Bella.

Esa voz, _su_ voz, la hizo estremecerse y se giró enseguida hacia él, sonriendo como tonta, y casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Afortunadamente, unos delgados pero fuertes brazos la sostuvieron de la cintura, evitando así que cayera… y aumentando el sonrojo que ya cubría sus mejillas.

-Hola Edward –lo saludó casi sin aliento.

El atractivo hombre frente a ella, quien a pesar de ya haberla estabilizado sobre la superficie plana del piso, no retiraba las manos de su cintura, se rió, provocado que el corazón de Bella latiera aún más rápido.

-Bella, Bella… No es que pretenda faltarte al respeto ni nada por el estilo, pero… -se aclaró la garganta, intentando parecer serio, aunque la burla asomaba claramente en sus ojos-, ¿has pensado en hacer algo para mejorar tu sentido del equilibrio? Me refiero a que para que el suelo y tú son grandes amigos y no pueden permanecer mucho tiempo separados… -no pudo más y se rió.

La joven sabía que tenía que haberse ofendido por el comentario, pero se encontró queriendo reír con él. Sin embargo, intento poner gesto duro y se soltó de sus brazos.

-Oye, Cullen, deberías dejar de burlarte de mí y llevarme a ese nuevo restaurante que abrirán en la Main Street, ya sabes, los propietarios me prometieron la exclusiva –lo picó mientras entraba a su departamento, con Edward pisándole los talones, a buscar su bolso y una pashmina, para en caso de que refrescara un poco en la noche.

-Por supuesto, Bella. Esos dos sujetos están muy ansiosos de que apruebes su menú, así que vamos.

Luego de que Bella cerrara la puerta del departamento, se encaminaron al impecable Volvo plateado de Edward. Cabe señalar que no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que él le colocó la mano en la espalda, y la condujo hacia la puerta del copiloto, la cual abrió para ella, como siempre lo había hecho desde que se conocían… más bien desde que se habían vuelto a encontrar. Como todo un caballero.

"_Ojalá Edward hubiera sido así desde que estábamos en la escuela"_, pensó mientras Edward rodeaba el auto para subir del lado del conductor.

En el camino al restaurante, ambos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, por lo que Edward puso algo de música en el estéreo del auto, algo que Bella reconoció como _Claro de Luna_, de Debussy. Con cuidado de que él no la descubriera, se dedicó a estudiarlo.

Si verdaderamente Edward era alguien sumamente atractivo, Bella tenía que reconocer que esa noche se veía especial, y no es que tuviera que ver mucho con lo que vestía –una camisa azul oscuro de marga larga, la cual traía abierta de dos botones arriba, dejando ver el inicio de su bien esculpido pecho, y vestía unos pantalones de vestir color negro; Bella sonrió al recordar el incidente del helado en la clase de Seth-. No, tampoco tenía que ver con que su cabello, de ese extraño color bronce que lo hacía único, lucía más perfectamente despeinado que de costumbre. No, no era nada de eso, por lo que tal vez se debía a lo tierno que se veía tarareando la música de Debussy, concentrado en dar las vueltas, completamente ajeno al escrutinio de su acompañante.

-¿Te gusta Debussy? –le preguntó de pronto, sin mirarla, mientras se ocupaba de cambiar de carril. Al notar por el rabillo del ojo que Bella se había sobresaltado, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí… -asintió ella, sonriéndole a su vez- Bueno, en realidad podría decirse que me gusta mucho la música clásica, y aunque no reconozco a los compositores, por lo menos esa canción la reconozco, sé que es de él y me gusta.

-Me alegra que compartamos gustos –le dijo, antes de estacionar el vehículo frente al restaurante, el cual pese a que aún le faltaba algo de decoración en el exterior, se veía muy bien con la tenue iluminación que parecía haber en su interior-. Hemos llegado –anunció, y al notar que Bella observaba la fachada, se desabrochó el cinturón y se inclinó hacia ella, casi poniendo su mentón sobre el desnudo hombro de Bella-. Entonces, ¿qué opinas?

-Creo que será un éxito –le aseguró con una voz casi tan baja como un susurro. La cercanía del rostro de Edward la había lanzado a las nubes.

Edward entonces esbozó un gesto travieso en su rostro, y se dispuso a salir del auto. –Y espera que lo veas por dentro, con los muebles.

La emoción comenzó a embargar a Bella, y cuando Edward le abrió la puerta del auto, casi lanza un gritito cuando éste la tomó de la mano para ayudarla a descender. Esa corriente, esa chispa que le transmitía su toque, y que se iba directo a su corazón, era algo que simplemente no podía ignorar.

Al llegar a la entrada del restaurante, Edward le cubrió los ojos con las manos.

-Lo siento, Bella, pero esto tiene que ser una sorpresa –se disculpó sin algún dejo de culpa en su voz, mientras la hacía avanzar, manteniéndola entre sus brazos, cubriéndole los ojos desde atrás. Ella estaba casi segura de que empezaría a hiperventilar de un momento a otro.

Apenas se detuvieron, y una voz muy alegre la saludó en cuanto Edward la soltó.

-¡Bella! –Edward la soltó, y Seth, con su filipina de chef, se acercó a saludarla, dándole un ligero abrazo. Ambos sonreían-. Bienvenida a la preinauguración del local. ¿Qué te parece?

Tomándose su tiempo, más que nada para crear la expectativa en los dos hombres que la miraban aprehensivamente, admiró el lugar. Ciertamente ya contaban con casi todas las mesas y sillas. Solamente faltaban algunas en el fondo, y los muebles para las bebidas en la barra. Las lámparas que iluminaban cada mesa se veían perfectas. Los cuadros que habían escogido ya colgaban de las paredes, y aunque notó que hacían falta unos tres o cuatro cuados más, no era algo que un par de llamadas al día siguiente no pudieran solucionar.

-Chicos, luce genial –respondió finalmente, y vio claramente cómo se relajaron.

-Nos alegra que te guste, Bella –Seth le guiñó un ojo.

-Ahora bien, tú has venido a disfrutar de tu sorpresa, así que vamos, a tu lugar –repuso Edward, y antes de decir algo más, cada uno la tomó de un brazo, y la condujeron a una mesa aparte, la cual se encontraba puesta para dos. Enseguida de ella había una pequeña mesa portátil, donde habían colocado algunas botellas con bebidas, y otra más donde se encontraban ya algunos aperitivos y ensaladas.

"_Dos lugares"_, pensó para sí misma. Claro que recordaba por qué aparentemente falta un lugar, pero aún así decidió preguntar, parecer un poco más despistada de lo normal.

-Chicos, creo que falta un lugar –señaló con la mirada los dos servicios de cubiertos, y al alzar la vista hacia los dos hombres, casi estaba segura de que había visto a Seth guiñarle un ojo a Edward.

-¿Qué acaso no recuerdas, Bella, que te mencioné que yo estaría ocupado en la cocina? –con un gesto, el moreno señaló su atuendo-. Será Edward quien te acompañe y te explique los platillos –el aludido sonrió-. Por mi parte, me retiro. Tengo un par de charolas en el horno –y tan pronto lo dijo, casi corrió a la cocina.

-Toma asiento, por favor –le indicó Edward una vez que se quedaron solos, apartando la silla para que Bella se sentara-. Ahora bien, ¿qué deseas tomar? –le ofreció, señalando con un gesto las bebidas que se encontraban en la mesita.

-Oh, no sabría… -la joven se mordió el labio y encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba las distintas botellas, ajena al hecho de que su interlocutor la observaba embelesado-. ¿Qué me recomendarías, Edward?

Éste le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa, y procedió a preparar algo, llenando el vaso mezclador con el contenido de algunas botellas, y finalmente agitándolo como un experto _barman_. Bella no podía apartar su vista de él. –En ese caso, la recomendación de un servidor será… -vació el ignoto brebaje de color rosado muy claro en dos copas altas, y le extendió una a la joven castaña-, el _Bella's drink_.

Ella se quedó helada por un instante, pero luego recordó que debía tomar la copa. Casi temblando por la emoción, la tomó y le dio un trago. Era una bebida cremosa aunque ligera, dulce pero lejos de ser empalagosa, con un sabor tenue a fresa y a chocolate, y apenas un toque de alcohol. Con una sonrisa, felicitó al hombre que también bebía de su propia copa.

-Edward, es deliciosa –exclamó, extendiendo la copa para que su cliente la llenara de nuevo-. ¿Fuiste tú quién la inventó?

-Así es –repuso, tomando otro trago-. Se me ocurrió hace unas semanas, y antes de que preguntes por el nombre, sí, le he puesto como tú para que aún después de que hayas terminado tu trabajo con nosotros, de alguna forma continúes aquí.

-Oh, hombres –luchó con el nudo que comenzaba a formar la emoción en su garganta-. Desearía tener solamente clientes como ustedes –se rió, secundada por él, quien tomó asiento frente a ella-, tan atentos conmigo.

-Pero Bella, es que te has ganado nuestros corazones y nuestra admiración –las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un color rosado, similar al de la bebida que había tomado-. Y déjame decirte que más que nuestra publicista estrella, te consideramos ya nuestra amiga –y dejando su copa sobre la mesa y le estrechó la mano que tenía libre, dedicándole una mirada que debía estar prohibida para los _amigos recientes_.

Bella se sonrojó al instante, y algo en su interior se removió. _"Oh, vamos, estúpidas mariposas de mi estómago, déjenme pensar y actuar con coherencia. ¡Cooperen!"_.

-Yo… -parpadeó y se aclaró la garganta, despejando la oleada de emociones que la inundaron-. Yo también los considero mis amigos -. Edward le dedicó una sonrisa torcida que volvió a provocar una tormenta en su interior.

-Me alegro.

Un segundo después le soltó la mano, y comenzó a servirle los distintos aperitivos que ya tenía dispuestos para la ocasión, y de los cuales Bella apenas probaba, ya que sabía que tendría que comer de _varios_ platillos, y las mariposas no se calmaban.

Mientras comían, platicaron de un sinfín de cosas. Se contaron sus pasatiempos, anécdotas graciosas que les habían ocurrido recientemente, cosas que les agradaban… en fin, charlaron y charlaron, interrumpidos solamente cuando Edward iba a la cocina por más comida, y sin darse cuenta, la plática fue conduciéndose por temas personales: sus familia, sus pasados, incluso relaciones románticas.

Edward le contó a Bella que desde chico había sido "algo así como una estrella de los deportes", pero no tanto por él, sino por sus padres, quienes lo habían presionado a que se dedicara a ello en vistas de lograr ser aceptado en las mejores universidades.

-Hasta que estuve en la secundaria, soñaba con ser un gran jugador de futbol cuando fuera grande –le comentó, pero era innecesario, ya que Bella lo recordaba muy bien-. Sin embargo, cuando entré a la preparatoria, algo cambió en mí, aunque no puedo precisar que fue, me hizo cambiar de parecer. Seguí realizando deportes como lo dictaba el plan de mis padres, pero ya no con miras al éxito en el ámbito deportivo, sino para llegar a algo como esto –y con un gesto señaló el lugar-. Claro, en aquel entonces no lo sabía, pero en el último año de preparatoria, en uno de los momentos en que rompí con mi novia, conocí a Seth, nos hicimos buenos amigos y de alguna forma se nos ocurrió crear algo así.

"_Vaya, así que había cambiado"_, pensó Bella, meditando lo que le había dicho su acompañante. _"Lástima que haya ocurrido lo que ocurrió y no haya estado presente para ver cuando cambió, haber estado ahí cuando él y su novia…"_. ¡Novia! En todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar si tenía novia, aunque lo más seguro era que fuera así, ya que lo veía muy a menudo, solo, sin que nadie le llamara preguntando dónde estaba, y sin que él hubiera mencionado a alguna chica. ¡Ja! Pensó en Tanya, aquella niña rubia, la jefa de las animadoras que era novia su novia cuando le habían arruinado la vida, la que declaraba que ella se casaría con Edward y que estarían juntos por siempre. _"Por lo visto se equivocó"_, se rió para sí misma.

-Qué bien, Edward, que hayas decidido ser más algo más que un tonto ególatra que sólo vivía para el deporte… -el hombre frente a ella la miró con un gesto extrañado, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se sonrojó terriblemente, y se cubrió la boca con la mano-. Lo… Lo siento, yo no quería…

Edward soltó una carcajada.- Parece que alguien tiene prejuicios, ¿eh?

Avergonzada, bajó el rostro y se dedicó a retorcer la servilleta como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sólo ella era capaz de hacer cosas así. Claro, como estaba sentada no podía caerse, pero claro, podía decir tonterías como esa. _"Oh, por Dios…"_.

Notando su incomodidad, Edward procedió a contarle algunas anécdotas más de su vida, alguna de las cuales incluía a Seth, provocando algunas risas que hicieron olvidar a Bella el comentario que había dicho.

-Veamos, Bella, ¿tienes novio? –inquirió el hombre de los ojos verdes, alzando la ceja divertido. Ella sólo rodó los ojos. Esa pregunta siempre había sido fácil.

-No.

-¿No? –preguntó extrañado Edward, recibiendo una respuesta negativa al instante-. ¿Cómo es posible?

Ella se encogió de hombros. –No sé, supongo que no ha habido alguien interesado en mi evidente torpeza, y por supuesto, nadie a quien le llame excesivamente mi timidez.

-Vamos, no te creo –negó Edward-. Eres linda, eres guapa, eres agradable e inteligente. Cualquier hombre tendría que estar ciego para no ver lo hermosa que eres –el comentario se ganó un sonrojo de Bella-. Además, discrepo contigo. Acuérdate del día que fuimos a visitar restaurantes. En todos los lugares que fuimos los hombres te dedicaron atenciones…

El sonrojo aumentó. –Pero ellos no vieron lo patosa que soy. Y dado que ya he tenido mi dosis de rechazo –_"gracias a ti"_-, el tener una relación no está en mi lista de prioridades.

-Eso podría cambiar –objetó Edward, con un brillo extraño en su mirada esmeralda.

Bella lo pasó por alto. -¿Y qué hay de ti, señor Éxito y Fortuna? ¿Tienes alguna novia por ahí?

-No –negó él, sonriendo-. Hace poco terminé definitivamente con mi novia, así que ahora soy hombre libre… -se rió.

-¿Definitivamente?

-Sí, es que habíamos estado juntos desde… desde que tengo memoria –le explicó, mientras le servía pasta-. Se llama Tanýa –Bella se tensó, y para no ser descubierta, se puso a comer-, y desde que recuerdo, siempre fuimos nosotros. La escuela primaria, en la secundaria, en la preparatoria, incluso en la universidad, aunque en diferentes carreras, y al salir. Aunque hubo temporadas en las que nos separábamos, pero siempre terminábamos volviendo. Supongo que nos hicimos muy dependientes el uno del otro…

-¿Y ya no regresarás con ella?

-No lo creo. Todo terminó volviéndose una rutina, más que una relación, y fue ella quien le puso punto final. Y a partir de ahí, cada quien tomó su rumbo.

-Y de ahí el _definitivo_ –añadió ella, meditando en lo que acababa de oír-. Pero, al haber estado con ella durante tanto tiempo, supongo que sigues sintiendo algo por ella, ¿no?

-Sí, creo… -carraspeó-. Es decir, la sigo queriendo, pero ya más como una amiga. Ahora yo… -Edward levantó la mano, y Bella estaba segura que quería tomar la suya, pero al final él tomó su vaso, con un ligero mohín de frustración en su rostro. Bella respiró hondo.

Justo en ese momento, Seth entró con un carrito, el cual, para sorpresa de Bella, contenía varios postres.

-¿Qué opinas, Bella? –inquirió el recién llegado-. ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora?

-Todo ha estado delicioso, Seth, y diría que ha sido suficiente comida para una noche, pero esos postres se ven realmente tentadores… -los tres rieron.

-Por supuesto, son la especialidad –le guiñó el ojo-. ¿Qué te apetece primero: fresa, chocolate…? –Edward se aclaró la garganta sonoramente y miró a su amigo. Éste alzó las cejas y sonrió pícaramente-. Oh, disculpen, tengo que ir a sacar los muffins del horno… -y acto seguido desapareció en la cocina. Bella supo que había algo raro, y podía apostar el sueldo del próximo mes a que no había ningún muffin horneándose.

-Cullen, aquí hay algo raro –comentó, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados-. Dime o…

-¡Imaginaciones tuyas, Bella! –le restó importancia al asunto, y puso frente a ella un platito con una crepa de nuez y cajeta, acompañada de helado. Nadie podría resistirse a ello.

-Juegas sucio, Edward –sonrió, no muy convencida, y la probó. Estaba exquisita. Por lo que a ella se refería, el asunto ya había quedado olvidado.

Entre los dos fueron probando los distintos postres, todos ellos deliciosos, continuando con su plática, ya de pie, frente al carrito. El tiempo avanzaba, y las risas no cesaban, fomentadas por la alegría del momento y el azúcar consumida. Tras una carcajada por parte de ambos, Edward notó que en la mejilla de Bella había algo de helado, así que sin poder evitarlo, sin pensarlo siquiera, alzó su mano y se lo retiró con el pulgar. Bella se quedó congelada, y él no retiró la mano de su mejilla.

Y algo cambió entre ellos.

Los ojos verdes atraparon en una penetrante mirada a los ojos marrones, y poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se acortó. Bella permanecía quieta, estática, y era él, Edward, quien aproximaba su rostro. Sus dedos recorrieron delicadamente el sonrojado rostro de la joven, desde la sien hasta la mandíbula, haciendo palpitar aceleradamente el corazón de Bella.

Ella lo sabía, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría. Conforme los centímetros que los separaban disminuían, Bella vio a Edward bajar su mirada hacia sus labios, para luego cerrarlos.

Cinco centímetros. Cuatro centímetros. Cerró los ojos, casi sintiendo su aliento, a punto del colapso, mientras su corazón casi se salía de su pecho y los dedos de Edward dibujaban un camino de fuego en su rostro.

"_Edward Cullen me va a besar"_, pensó con el último retazo de coherencia que quedaba en ella.

-¡Edward!

Una voz femenina en la puerta rompió el hechizo, y como si se hubiera reventado la burbuja en la que estaban, ambos se separaron, sobresaltados.

-¡Edward! –llamó de nuevo la voz, y Edward, con gesto de profunda frustración, se disculpó para ir a atender, dejando a Bella hiperventilando y tan roja como un tomate. Negó suavemente, poniéndose la mano en el pecho, sintiendo claramente los acelerados latidos de su corazón en la palma de la mano.

Edward Cullen había estado a punto de besarla. Si no hubiera sido por aquella persona, habría estado perdida. _¿O no?_

"_Oh, ¡al diablo con todos! ¡Yo quería ese beso!"_, grito en su interior.

Afortunadamente logró calmarse cuando escuchó en par de tacones dirigiéndose hacia ella, por lo que se dio la vuelta, y lo que vio… a _quien_ vio, la dejó congelada, como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría.

Era una mujer alta y delgada, con una figura –y unas piernas- propias de una modelo de revista. Su cabello, de un perfecto tono rubio natural, caía en suaves ondas más debajo de sus hombros. Sus ojos, esos ojos imposibles de olvidar, eran tan azules como el mar… y quizás tan fríos como éste, aunque sus labios parecieran casi sonreír.

Era tan hermosa que no tuvo duda de quién era, a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido.

-Bella, ella es Tanya, una amiga –Edward inició la presentación, aunque con un tono de voz algo molesto, emoción que se filtraba a la expresión de su rostro-. Tanya, ella es Bella, la publicista experta que nos ayuda a Seth y a mí.

-Encantada de conocerte, Bella –le sonrió educadamente y le extendió la mano, mientras que con los ojos la estudiaba. Bella se alarmó, pensando que la reconocería, pero afortunadamente no fue así.

-Igualmente, Tanya. Es un placer –repuso, estrechándole la mano-. Err… Supongo que querrán hablar, ¿no es así? –la atractiva chica asintió al mismo tiempo que Edward negó. Bella paseó la mirada entre ambos-. Bien, en ese caso, los dejo.

-No, Bella, permíteme llevarte –se ofreció Edward, mientras Bella tomaba su bolso y la pashimna.

-No te preocupes, Edward, tomaré un taxi. Mañana te llamo para reprogramar la cita de hoy, recuerda que hay gente que tenemos que visitar –parecía que Edward replicaría, pero ella se adelantó y se dirigió a Tanya-. Un placer haberte conocido, Tanya.

-El placer es mío.

Bella asintió, y después miró a Edward. –Nos vemos mañana. Despídeme de Seth, por favor –y antes de que su cliente dijera algo más, salió del restaurante y se apresuró a llegar la esquina, donde afortunadamente consiguió un taxi rápidamente.

Durante el camino a su departamento, pensó en lo que había ocurrido, y tras meditarlo, sacó algunas conclusiones: primera, Edward había querido besarla, por lo que debía estar ya enamorado de ella, lo que quería decir que el plan había resultado; segundo, la eterna novia de Edward había vuelto del limbo, seguramente para regresar con él, como le había comentado en la plática; y tercero, dada la montaña rusa emocional que había vivido, podría decirse que estaba completamente e irremediablemente enamorada de él.

Y esto último era un error. Un grandísimo error.

* * *

_**Mon Dieu!**_** ¿Qué hará ahora Bella con semejante conclusión?**

**Gente, de verdad, les ofrezco una disculpa del tamaño del mundo, y espero que puedan perdonarme algún día. **

**En caso de reclamaciones, comentarios, regaños, dudas, etc, etc, ya saben, para eso están los reviews :D**

**Qué disfruten su fin de semana. ¡Saludos!**

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
